An Inu Player's Love
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Someone is after the Shikon Jewel. Inutaisho sends his player sons Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to help protect it along with the miko and two slayers. Will these players find a life in monogamy? And will Inutaisho find it as well within a certain miko?
1. PrologueChapter 1

An Inu Player's Love

by

The Ice Goddess

RATING: R

Summary: Inutaisho and his sons players Inuyasha and Sesshomaru receive mates....

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters. cry sniffle I want my Sesshie! I want my Sesshie! WAHHHHH! Rumiko Takahashi owns all of them. Rumiko, if you are reading this, do you think that you can give me Sesshie? PLEASE! I WANT SESSHIE! HE'S MY NUMBUH ONE BABY!

More Disclaimer: I only own Caty Kiys and Hitari Kaiga. Nobody more. Thanks.

Pairings: Caty/Sesshomaru, Sango/Inuyasha, Kagome/Inutaisho, Hitari/Miroku (weird pairings? I know, but I had to make this story a little interesting...LOL!)

Prologue/Chapter 1:

It was Japan. The Modern Era. Youkai and ningen all lived together as one in peace and harmony. The regions of the East, North, South and West have still been trying to gain control of each other's lands even though peace was restored several hundred years ago. And during these several hundred years, youkai and ningen have learned to live with each other as one. One big community. One big family. The lands all belonged to four Lords. The lord of the East was none other than Tetsuko Kaio. The Lord of the North was Onigumo Naraku. The lord of the South was called Mahan Kito. And the Lord of the West was none other than Taisho Inutaisho. All four lords were friends, but always quarreled about the lands.

Lord Inutaisho was the only Lord known to have an heir for his lands. And his lands were by far, the best. Lord Inutaisho known a long time before to despise humans but then later on learned to love and adore humans. He had even mated with one before she had died from a disease hundreds of years before. Inutaisho had fathered two children: one youkai, one hanyou. His eldest son was none other than Sesshomaru who was over 8000 years old and then there was Inuyasha who was at least 5000. It had come to the time where Lord Inutaisho wanted his sons to find mates and the boys would have none of it. They were known around Japan as man-whores or youkai-whores.

Lord Inutaisho and his sons lived in a mansion far from the borders of his lands. It was a white mansion with a black roof. Everywhere on the mansion there was a balcony for every room in the house. Even the bathrooms. Around the estate, there were many rocky pathways on which to walk upon or even to simply ride a bike. Behind the estate was a pond that was at least half the width of the house. The driveway was circular and smooth.

This was paradise. Youkai and ningen worked together at the same places which were usually big corporations. The Western Lands had the best schools and best fighters compared to the North, South and Eastern lands. The army consisted of youkai, hanyou and ningen. Inutaisho was, of course, the leader. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were both second in command.

Sesshomaru was the oldest brother of the two, the main heir to the throne of the Western Lands. He looks exactly like his father except he has magenta stripes on his cheeks and arms as well as a blue crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. Sesshomaru is an aristocratic assassin. He also holds two very precious swords: the Tensaiga, a healing sword and the Tokijin, a very evil sword that he had forged by Tensaiga's maker Totosai hundreds of years ago. He is known to hate ningen except when he is bedding one. He practically bedded half the female ningen in the Western Lands so far. Not that they minded. The youkai Lord was always so seductive and quite charming at that. He uses his looks to get what he wants and he always did. Everywhere he went he had women: youkai, hanyou and ningen all at his feet. The same went for his little brother Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a hanyou, a half-demon, half human. His father was the demon of course and his mother was nothing but a ningen women who was only at the tender age of 15 when she gave birth to him. Inuyasha had dog ears on top of his head with no unusual markings. Inuyasha always had the sword Tetsusaiga at his side which was also forged hundreds of years ago by Totosai. He had received it from his father after his so called death, but was ressurected years later. Now he was back and ruling the Western Lands. His domain. His people that he must protect for the rest of his demonic and eternal life.

As part of the Western Lands, the Daimyo Inutaisho was known to have his own slayers working for him. They were among the greatest of their time. Alas, he did not know their faces but he did know their names. Yes, the Western Lands was the best place for freedom and happiness, but could the ningen, hanyou and youkai all stay equaled to one another and produce for future generations?

Lord Inutaisho wanted his future to be bright with new mates and children, hopefully grandchildren running around his mansion. He smiled just thinking about it. Would there ever be that time when he could hang up his coat and say, 'I'm finally retiring'? Could there ever be? He hoped so, otherwise, the future would be dim and not bright. Hopefully Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would work to their highest potential to make all right in the world.

------Chapter 1 of story-----

A young looking male was sitting at his desk doing some work. He looked tall about six feet eight inches tall. He had blue stripes running across both his cheeks and on his arms. A magenta crescent moon stood out in the middle of his forehead between his silver bangs. Inutaisho sat in his study going over papers for his next meeting that was in an hour and a half. He had decided to have the meeting at his home because he did not feel up to working in the office that day. When he woke up that morning, he was feeling a little sick and cancelled that morning's meeting. His secretary had called all of the Meeting Members who said they could just postpone until he was feeling up to having the meeting. The secretary had explained to Lord Inutaisho what was said and he agreed. He proceeded to call up all the Meeting Members to let them know to come over to his house where they will be able to hold the meeting. They agreed. Calling up his secretary once again, he asked her to send over the papers he would need for the meeting. She said that she would stop by on her break. He thanked her and hung up the phone. Inutaisho leaned back in his chair and smiling putting his hands behind his head. 'I should work at home more often. This is so nice and relaxing.'

Well, at least he thought it was relaxing. Next thing he knows, he's hearing grunting. It was faint, but it was clear in his ears. He raised an eyebrow listening intently at the noise and sniffing the air. Growling, he proceeded to stand up.

"Those boys...Those stupid man-whores who call themselves my sons! How dare they bring more harlets into my home!" He stormed out of the office and ran down the hall.

When Inutaisho reached the top of the stairs, he stopped not hearing anymore noise. 'They must have sensed that I was coming.' The Lord quickly ran to the nearest room and opened up the bedroom door. It was his son Inuyasha's room. His eyes widened in anger. There before him was Inuyasha shirtless but still wearing pants kissing a young maiden who was only wearing his shirt. She was scratching him behind his ears. Inutaisho growled. Inuyasha and the young girl looked in the growl's direction.

"INUYASHA!" Inutaisho shouted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Dad, what do you want? I'm busy here." He pointed to the girl who was still in his arms.

"If you mean busy as if screwing another female under my roof, I will not be leaving this territory." Inutaisho growled again and folded his arms. "What do you have to say, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. Nothing." Inuyasha let go of the girl and crossed his arms as well.

"Inuyasha, you have been nothing but a man-whore since you reached your puberty stage hundreds of years ago."

"So what, dad? I love screwing with women. They are my life. I feed off them." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at the girl standing in front of him. She began to blush after remembering all they had done together.

"Inuyasha, you will say good-bye to this young lady who I am sure has lost her innocence to you and meet me downstairs in my office. Is that understood?"

"But, dad..."

"No, buts, Inuyasha. Do as I say or I will personally drag you out by your ears."

Inuyasha covered his ears with his hand and turned to the girl. "I had a great time, Shini. I hope we can get together again soon."

The girl he called by the name of Shini just blushed. "Sure. I guess. As long as we don't meet in your house anymore."

He glared at his father. "You can count on that, Shini."

Shini just smiled, her fangs showing. "Call me later and we'll make plans and do what we did just awhile ago."

Inuyasha faced her, growled and pulled her close to his body. "That you can certainly count on. You were great for your first time. I'm hoping that I've taught you something that you could use next time."

She nodded. "I certainly will, Inuyasha. I can promise you that. You are such a great teacher."

"You know it. I know it. We all frickin' know it."

"Okay. See ya, baby."

Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her once again. "See ya, Shini. 'Til next time, baby."

Shini grabbed her clothes from a far corner and walked out of the room. "Bye, my lord."

"Good bye, Shini." Shini blinked as he said her name and smiled.

"Bye." She said once again before leaving.

Once she was gone, Inuyasha began to put on another shirt. "Damn it, dad! We were just screwing around! I'm old enough!"

"I don't care, Inuyasha. You are not to get laid under my roof. Now meet me downstairs!"

Inuyasha growled at Inutaisho passing him and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Sesshomaru and Chini, Shini's twin sister, were making out on the bed after having great and exhausting sex. They were about to go for another round when Sesshomaru's door was suddenly kicked open by Inutaisho. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat up in his bed.

"Father, do you ever knock anymore?"

"Get out of that bed! Both of you!" He hissed.

Chini flinched and did as told. She did not want to be in trouble with the Great Dog Demon Inutaisho. Especially since he was her Lord. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm but she pulled it away and began to dress.

"Why do you do this, father? Can't I have a little privacy around here?"

"What did I tell you about bringing this kind of filth into my house?" He pointed to Sesshomaru's bed. Chini's mouth dropped open in protest.

"Why I never!" She shouted at Inutaisho.

Inutaisho sighed and looked over at the female youkai. "I did not mean you. I meant the filth known as sex. " He looked over at Sesshomaru. "Man-whoring." Sesshomaru just growled.

"Oh." Shini continued to dress.

"I am sorry if you took offense to that. I just-" He was cut off because he was staring at her. 'Didn't that girl Shini just leave Inuyasha's room?' "Didn't you just leave before? You know? From my other son's-"

"No." Chini broke him off. "No. I am Shini's twin sister, Chini."

"Oh. A pleasure to meet you."

"And you, my Lord Inutaisho." She bowed slightly and he returned it.

'Such a nice girl. I wonder why a girl like her would want to end up with Sesshomaru.' "My dear son, you will dress in your attire and meet me in my study. You will also say your good-byes to this beautiful young youkai."

"As you wish, father."

"Yes. As I wish."

Sesshomaru had said his good-byes to young female and made his way down the stairs after getting dressed in his night clothes. The study was well lit and Inutaisho was sitting in his leather chair with his hands on his desk folded. When Sesshomaru came down, Inuyasha was already sitting down, waiting for his older brother to join them.

"What do you want, father? And why do you keep interrupting our sessions?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sessions? Is that what you are calling them now? Do these girls pay you to teach them how to have sex?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Father, that's not what we are doing. We are simply giving young girls the privilege of knowing what it feels like to be with another man. That's all."

"You are taking away their innocence. Do you not realize that, my youngest and noble son? You are taking away what is the most valuable to these girls. Don't you understand? The girls all worship you boys. That is why they are giving it away to you because they feel that you are the most precious thing to them. Possibly have fallen in love with you. And those two girls you had upstairs? Shini and Chini? How did you meet them?"

"They came by the house earlier today to interview for the new housekeeping positions." Sesshomaru answered.

"They were looking for afterschool jobs."

"What school are they in?"

"Sophmores in high school, father!"

"HIGH SCHOOL! SOPHMORES! THEY COULDN'T BE NO MORE THAN 14, 15 YEARS OLD!" Inutaisho shouted at both his sons.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked at Inutaisho. "The younger the better. And the younger they are, the more experienced they will become."

"And the most popular." Sesshomaru put in. The two brothers just snickered at each other and gave each other a high-five.

"Well, at least you two are getting along. But you have to understand that a girl's emotions are nothing of the sort to be playing with. They are young and vulnerable."

"Just the way we like'em, father."

Inutaisho began to rub his temples. "You don't seem to understand me. You have no right to be sleeping with girls that young of age."

"Why not? You did."

Inutaisho glared at Inuyasha. "That was because I feel in love with your mother, Inuyasha. It was only one. And I had a child with her. You. And I loved her with all my soul. But she died and I have never loved anybody like her since."

"Dad, she was 14!" Inuyasha shouted. "You impregnanted mom with me when she was only 14 years old!"

"That's because it was understandable back then. It's different now. Age does seem to matter amongst the ningens."

"But, dad, what about youkai and ningens? What does that say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Age never seems to matter to demons. Especially you two. I am very disappointed in you boys. You have disgraced our family with your behavior. Your habits. Bedding young girls. Youkai girls. Hanyou girls. Ningen girls. All innocent until they meet you."

"It's not our fault they throw themselves at our feet!" Inuyasha shouted. "They all want it! So we give it! If we don't have a

nything else to do that is!"

"You boys certainly need to learn!" Inutaisho shouted while standing. He slammed his fist on the table. "From now on, you will not bed any virgin or non-virgin in my home. You will not bed anybody anymore. Not until you are mated. Do you understand me?"

"MATED!" Both boys shouted at the same time.

"Yes. Mated. I have let you go wandering around for hundreds of years without ever once complaining about you boys never taking mates. But now is different. I'm getting tired of you doing this! No more sleeping around. No more females. You will be mated as soon as possible."

"You can't do that, father!" Sesshomaru shouted. "It is not fair!"

"Fair? Fair! It certainly is fair! Do you think it was fair to these poor virgins that you bedded? Thinking that you boys actually cared about them and were going to with them forever?" Sesshomaru shut his mouth. "You boys simply do not know what it's like to love. But you will once I choose your mates."

"You!"

"Yes. I will choose your lifemates. You will spend time with them. Get to know them. And you will bed them."

Inuyasha stood up slamming his own fist down on his father's desk. Inutaisho glanced up at him. "You are out of your mind! Do you know that, dad? You are seriously out of your mind! This isn't like you! You didn't have a care in the world! You never cared what we did! Why are you suddenly coming close to us? Caring about us?"

"For all my life, ever since you both were born, I have loved you both. I have cared for you just like your mothers have. I have taken care of you. I have raised you. I died for you. But I never raised you to become the way you are. I thought that you would be the greatest sons in the world. One day to take over the Western Lands." He snorted. "I've certainly made a couple of mistakes."

Inuyasha lowered his head, closing his eyes. A tear was threatening to fall. "How could you say that about us, father? We tried to do what was right. We tried to make you proud. But you seemed more into your work than with us."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his father. "How could you call us mistakes? We have done everything you have asked us our whole lives! Even after you were killed by Ryuukotsei."

"You were fighting with each other! You two have never gotten along! Nor have you done a single thing I have asked of you, Sesshomaru!"

"I took over the Western Lands as my birthright the moment you were slain!"

"And I came back! I took them back!"

"And you have never told me why. When I was the rightful Lord of the Western Lands, why did you take them back?"

"You were not taking care of my lands as you had promised me!"

"I patrolled these borders! I protected every living thing in my lands! Even the ningens! Even when they are what I despised the most!"

"Yes! You have taken care of all living things living within your territory! But you were still an unjust ruler of the Western Lands. You were not acting like a Lord should. Instead you kept seeking out your brother Inuyasha for the Tetsusaiga. Aren't I correct about that?"

Inuyasha wiped his eyes and looked up. "That's ancient history. We're good brothers now. Even if we do feel that each of us have a few flaws, we still are hanging together and are cool with each other, father. We are happy and live together in peace as you have always wished it to be."

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, you boys are my only children and heirs. I love you both. I am happy that you boys are my sons. I could not have asked for better sons that you two." He sat down. "Even though there are some flaws within your souls, I know that you know what is right. And I am sorry that I called you, my precious sons, mistakes. I did not mean that. You know that."

There was silence throughout the still room. Inutaisho had his clawed fingers clasped together with his elbows leaning on his desk. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still standing in their father's presence hoping that one of them would relieve the dead silence that has fallen upon them. Sesshomaru sighed and smiled.

"We know that you do not mean the bad things you say, father. We do. But it's hard to even think that our father would say those things to us. You were harsh."

"I have to be harsh. I'm a father." Inutaisho smiled. "Sesshomaru, I sometimes may say something that you might not want to hear or something that is badly cursed toward you, my son. But you know I do have to be harsh sometimes. Especially with you two. Your hearts have been tainted with the feelings of lust with...with power. You feel that your word is always correct and others are always wrong." He glanced over at Inuyasha for a moment. "My dear son Inuyasha, you are the same way except you like to have control. You feel that you will always remain the dominant species when deep inside you, it could change. It was just the same with me when I was your age."

"What are you talking about father?" Asked Sesshomaru interested suddenly.

Inutaisho leaned back in his chair. "I used to have a passioned hate for ningens. I used to despise their race so much. They were always everywhere I went. Every village I passed, the scent was strong. A little too strong sometimes that I almost passed out from it so many times. My heart was full of pure hatred. Pure kill. I used to want to destroy every single living thing on my lands that had ningen in it."

"What changed?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your mother."

"How did she change you?"

"I don't know how. It's strange. What I'm about to tell you that is."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just tell us, father. We don't have all night."

Inutaisho smiled remember that first day he saw Inuyasha's mother. "The first time I had ever seen your mother was when she was a newborn babe."

"What? You saw my mother as a baby?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I was passing by a very rich village one day. As usual I caught the scent of ningens in the air and I wanted to just swipe'em all dead. But I didn't. When I was nearing the end of the village, a faint sound caught my ears. And a faint scent caught my nose. Knowing how I am, I was curious as to what was making that sound and what smelled so wonderful of rain and mangos. As usual, the villagers knew who I was and always cleared a path for me. I went through it and followed my nose." He sighed. "I ended up at a huge hut that was two stories high with a blue sliding door. The sound became perfectly clear. It was the sound of a baby crying."

"Why would you stay for a crying baby?" Sesshomaru looked at his father, strangely.

"I do not know." He shook his head. "But I felt...compelled...to see the newborn. So, I made my way into the hut and gasped. I actually gasped. Me, Lord Inutaisho, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands gasping at the sight of a newborn babe." He exhaled a breath. "But she was beautiful. I had never seen a baby as beautiful as your mother, Inuyasha. Through my many years as ruler of these lands, I have come across thousands of babies who never could mount up to your mother's beauty."

"What'd the parents say?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ningen feared me the most back then because they knew of my hatred for their kind. The parents were terrified as they had seen me standing before them in my armor with my sword at my side. But when they saw the expression upon my face, they knew I was not there to kill, but to see the newborn. Your mother." Shaking his head, he laughed. 'I miss you, Izayoi. So much, sweetheart.' He breathed in deeply. "Anyways, for some reason...I felt like...like...being happy. Being tranquil. Being nonchalant. My heart changed that day. And to this day, I still do not know why."

"Were you watching her?" Inuyasha asked so interested in how his father had met his mother.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I was watching her. I tried to see her as much as I could. I watched her grow up. I watched her grow into a beautiful young teenager at the tender age of 13."

"Did she know you were watching her?"

Inutaisho smiled and chuckled. "She sure did. She actually confronted me one day with following her. Stalking her as she called it."

"What happened?"

fLaShBaCk----

A young girl, age 13 with long black hair, blue eyes, flushed cheeks and fair skin walked into the wood wearing a red and blue kimono that only went to her knees. Her feet were bare so she could feel the earth under her feet and between her toes as she walked through. Her hobby was picking flowers of every shape and color. Young Izayoi felt a presence nearby as she skipped through the wood and into a patch of flowers. 'It must be that demon again. My parents tell me that he's been watching me ever since the day I was born. I wonder if he is nice.' Izayoi shrugged the feeling off and went back to picking flowers.

Inutaisho was sitting on a tree branch looking down at the beautiful Izayoi. He did not know why he was fixated on the young girl. 'I used to hate ningen. Now I feel like they are part of me somehow. I feel guilt for wanting to kill them all. But now, now I have the chance to make up that feeling to them.' Inutaisho had been protecting all living things in his region. Even the ningen. After Izayoi had been born, his heart had turned different and began to make him realize all his wrong for hating humans. His heart was now purified and his soul now free to wander without being held back by his inner demon. He had been watching her since the day she was born. He would follow wherever she went after she began to walk on her own. He would protect her with his very being. Although they had never met face to face and never talked to one another, he felt as if he knew her. He felt he had a strong bond with her. He sat there, staring at her and then he caught her staring straight back at him.

Izayoi felt something tugging at her heart. Putting her hand to her chest, she began to look around. 'He's around here. Somewhere.' Sighing she looked up into the trees. There he was. He was sitting there staring down at her. His beautiful amber eyes shone brightly when the sun's rays reflected from them. Izayoi thought he was beautiful. So beautiful that she gasped when she saw his long silver hair flowing behind him in a ponytail. He was wearing armor, a blue and white haori with white pants and boots. She saw that he also carried a sword at his side and he had claws and fangs. Slightly backing away, she began to drop the flowers out of her hand, preparing to run. She did not know if this demon was nice or not. But she did not want to stay behind and find out.

Inutaisho knew she was planning on running from him. But he certainly had to set her straight. He had to finally talk to her face-to-face. This was the only chance he had. This was the first time that he had ever seen her alone without any other humans around to bug him. Izayoi dropped the flowers in her hand. 'She dropped those flowers. She really must be frightened of me.' He jumped down to the ground.

Izayoi, fearing for her life, began to run away. Inutaisho ran after her. She did not get five feet when she was pulled back into the arms of Inutaisho. Izayoi's breathing became rapid. Gulping, she turned herself in his arms to look up at him. He was tall. Very tall. At least a foot and a half taller than her. His silver hair whipped around his face, some of it landing on her shoulder.

"Do not be afraid, Izayoi. I only wish to speak to you." He said in a gruff, yet small voice.

"What would you want to talk to me, a mere ningen, about?" She asked shaking frightened.

He chuckled. "You are shaking, Izayoi. That is not good. You should not fear me."

"The villagers--"

"Used to fear me. Now, we are at peace with one another." He brought up a hand and gently cupped her face with it. "I have been watching you since the day you were born."

"Why? Couldn't get a better hobby?" She asked calming slightly.

Lord Inutaisho chuckled once again. "No. For some reason, I was enthralled by your sound and your scent."

"My scent?" She asked confused. This conversation was becoming a little weird, even for her.

"Yes. You smell of," He sniffed her. "rain and mangoes."

"Sounds like a nice scent to breathe in."

"It is." He smiled and she smiled back, but only a little before it disappeared. "Anyways, I felt like I needed to be with you. To watch over you. I don't know how you did it, but you made my feelings for humans suddenly change in less than a few seconds of watching you." He whispered. His breathing was heavy on her face.

"Um, Lord..."

"Inutaisho. Call me Lord Inutaisho."

"Lord Inutaisho, why watch a lowly human when you should be watching your lands?" She asked backing away his breath becoming a little too hot for comfort.

"Because you are important right now. The lands are my first priority. But so are you."

"But why? You have to answer me why? Why do you stalk me? Why do you watch me? Why do you care about me?"

"Our souls are connected with each other, Izayoi. My heart belongs to you. And yours belongs to me."

"What are you trying to say to me, Lord Inutaisho?"

Inutaisho backed away at her question. "I do not yet know. But when I know, I will let you know."

The demon lord disappeared into the wood away from the stunned and shocked girl.

end fLaShBaCk----

"Wow, dad. Mom certainly wasn't a little too fond of you at first, was she?"

"Not really, Inuyasha. But when she turned 14, I finally realized my feelings for her. I told her and we mated that very night. She was also in heat, so she easily bore me a child. You. My hanyou son. Our precious son." He sighed.

"Okay."

"You boys should do something today. I've got a meeting."

"Okay."

Both boys stood up. "Oh, boys." They looked at him. "I'm still choosing your mates."

"DAMN IT!"

TBC...

A/N: I know, I know, you probably wanna kill me for stopping but I will update this as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An Inu Player's Love

Chapter Summary: We meet the two slayers Caty and Sango, we meet the Priestess Kagome Higurashi and we meet their fourth roommate/housemate Hitari who seems to be the homemaker.

And we get to meet Seiyu, the messenger for the Lord of the Western Lands and good friend to the girls. Not to mention a little visit to the girls' home. What can happen in there? Let's find out!

by

Sizaru-san

"Caty, watch out!" Kagome shouted to her best friend. Caty stopped in path, skidding along the way as she turned immediately to see a dragon youkai slithering through the air down toward her at a high speed. She gritted her teeth, gripping the hilt of her katana waiting for the youkai to get closer to her. As she waited, Sango gripped her hiraikotsu in one hand and flung it.

"Hiraikotsu!" She shouted and it flew blocking the youkai's path toward her friend. The dragon youkai was halted, but just for a moment.

It was close enough the Caty pulled her sword from its sheath and sliced through the dragon youkai's neck, cutting its head off. It fell to the floor with a thud along with the rest of its body. Blood splattered all over Caty who coughed.

"Hey, Caty, you okay?" Kagome asked as she walked over to her friend who nodded.

"Of course I'm all right. Just as long as I am able to take a very long shower when I get home. That was just nasty. I forgot how bad dragon youkai's blood smelled."

"Yeah, I know." Sango replied as she headed over to her two friends. "The stench is uneasy and definitely unbearable."

Caty sighed as she wiped the blade of her now bloodied katana with a small cloth she took out of her pocket. "What is it? The third dragon youkai in 2 days?'

The priestess nodded. "Yeah. I wonder why they are still coming from the North?"

"Do you think Lord Naraku is behind all these youkai attacks?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I don't think so. If it was him, he would have an army coming our way, not just a simple youkai every now and then. Especially weak youkai like the dragon youkai."

"They why do you think they might be doing this? Why would they come all the way here to the Western Lands without Lord Naraku's permission?"

Sango shook her head as she hefted her hiraikotsu behind her. "I don't know, but we should alert Lord Inutaisho to this. He will want to know what's going on."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! Seiyu!" She turned running toward a small opening before a surrounded wood. Both the demon slayers followed behind her.

"Seiyu, are you all right?" Kagome asked while turning to an inu youkai lying down on the ground.

Seiyu was the head messenger to the Lord of the Western Lands Inutaisho. He had come to the aid of the girls when he had heard about the new dragon youkai attacking.

Seiyu nodded his head and stood up. "I'm all right. Thanks, Kagome."

Kagome smiled warmly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

He nodded. "I'm fine." He grabbed the back of his head. "As long as I don't have a concussion I'll be all right."

Earlier when he had went to them, the dragon youkai were attacking and one had kicked him knocking him against a boulder knocking him unconscious.

"Perhaps, if you are feeling well, you will want to alert Lord Inutaisho about the dragon attacks. They're getting out of hand." Caty mentioned to Seiyu.

The inu youkai nodded his head, his silver hair swooshing up and down along with his head. "Yes, I will. "

"Would you like us to go with you, Seiyu?"

"No. I will be all right." He straightened himself out. "You girls should get home and get some rest. Maybe a shower." He sniffed. "Or two." His nose scrunched up. "Dragon does not suit you girls well at all." He smirked. "Do you need a ride?"

"No. We have Razico and Kirara."

"Razico?" Seiyu asked. "I thought he was dead."

Caty shook her head. "No. He survived the major attack of the Southern Lord's army."

"The wounds were pretty deep and pretty bad."

"But he was treated well and he survived, but after several weeks of bed rest. But he's doing all right now."

Seiyu nodded while smiling. "I'm glad."

Caty nodded while smiling. "I'm glad as well, Seiyu."

Sango yawned slightly and turned toward the sky. "And speaking of our nekos. KIRARA! RAZICO! DOWN HERE!"

A roar ripped through the blue sky as two nekos--one tan and black, the other silver and green--flew down at top speed, landing on their feet as cats normally do.

"Well, we will see you later, Seiyu. And let us know what our Lord Inutaisho's wishes of us to do about this."

Seiyu nodded while bowing. "I will. Take care, ladies." At that, he lifted himself up in the air along his winding transportation and disappeared.

Kagome put her hand over her eyes to shield the bright sun in her way. "I just hope he doesn't hurt himself while making his way to the mansion."

Sango waved it off. "Seiyu's a strong youkai. He's fine, Kagome. Let's get home before Hitari has another one of her fits about us being late."

Caty just laughed. "Aw, why don't we just make her worry a little longer. Ha ha ha ha!"

Kagome glared at her friend. "No. I'm not gonna make her worry more about us than she already does. She already doesn't like it when we have to go out and slay youkai all the time."

"In case you don't remember, Kagome, that's me and Sango's job. You're the Priestess. You guard the shrine and the Shikon no Tama. Duh!"

"But I still help...I'm a...helper.."

Caty just smirked. "Uh, huh...and when was the last time you ever set your bow and arrows out to help kill the youkai?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Not like they're on hand all the time when we receive word of youkais. Not my fault attacking youkai don't follow a certain schedule."

The girls continued their rants, raves and argument on the way home while riding Kirara and Razico.

-----------The Daimyo's Mansion-----------

It was late in the middle of the afternoon when Lord Inutaisho's office door was knocked upon. Lord Inutaisho was sitting at his desk as always going through several stacks of paperwork and making phone calls. Sighing he turned to the door.

"Come in." He said simply.

The door opened to reveal Seiyu, the Messenger who closed the door and bowed to his lord.

Lord Inutaisho nodded and turned away, speaking into the phone.

"Yes, Hakudo. I really need you to do this for me. It is very important you find potential mates for my sons. Yes. I will expect a full report and list on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Thank you very much. Good afternoon, Hakudo." He hung up the phone. "Well, Seiyu, a pleasure seeing you again."

"It is always a pleasure seeing you my Daimyo." He sat down as Inutaisho motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs across from his desk. "My Daimyo, might I ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Did I hear right? That you were going to have your sons mate finally?"

Inutaisho nodded. "That's right, Seiyu. I am tired of my sons thinking they can get away with anything they wish. Especially man-whoring and taking the innocence of young women. So I am having Hakudo work with a matchmaker to find potential mates for my sons."

Seiyu chuckled. "With how much I know them, they do not agree with you about this situation, do they?"

Inutaisho just shook his head and sighed. "No, I'm afraid they do not agree with me setting their matings."

"Well, my Daimyo, it has been hundreds, thousands of years and they need to have mates by now. They should have had mates hundreds of years ago."

"That's right indeed. Then they wouldn't be the man-whores they are today. They would have families with pups that I can spoil." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Seiyu, do you ever miss the sound of pups running around, laughing and giggling? Getting into trouble, then having to scold them? Then when they pout, you really think they're adorable and they just MIGHT get away with it?" He laughed.

"Sometimes, my Daimyo. But your pups are now grown up. And at this rate, I doubt you'll have grandpups to spoil anytime soon." He looked at his Daimyo who seemed to be in very deep thought. "My daimyo, please do not tell me you are thinking of mating again..."

"What?"

"You wish to mate again, do you not?" Seiyu asked knowing exactly what his Daimyo wanted to do.

Inutaisho nodded. "Sometimes I think about it. Then I can have young pups to spoil again, and raise them right. Better than I did in the past."

"My Daimyo, if you wish to mate, then mate."

"I do not think there is a potential mate out there for me."

"Why would you think that? There is somebody out there for everybody. If there is more for me, there is more for you."

"No. Nia and Izayoi were my lifemates. There couldn't possibly be a third out there for me."

Seiyu chuckled once more. "You never know. Your new mate could be right under your nose and you never know it until it's too late."

Inutaisho took all what Seiyu had said inside his head to think about later. But right now, since Seiyu had come to him, there was some business he must have come for in the first place.

"Tell me, Seiyu, is there a matter for which you have come to me?"

Seiyu nodded. He had almost forgot about the youkai and the girls."Yes, my daimyo. In the past 2 days, there have been a few dragon youkai attacks from the Northern Lands."

"Run by Naraku?"

"Yes, my Daimyo. But we do not believe Naraku is sending them out. You know Naraku my daimyo, he would send an army, not a few mediocre demons at a time."

He nodded. "You are right about that, Seiyu. I know Naraku too well for that to happen. I wonder if there is another that is sending them our way and for what reason."

Seiyu and Inutaisho began to think about the situation. Who could possibly be sending the youkai if it wasn't Naraku? And what could be so important in the Western Lands they would want to hunt here?

Seiyu gasped. "The Shikon no Tama."

"The Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Yes. It is guarded by a priestess here in the Western lands."

"Who is this Priestess?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

Inutaisho nodded. "If it is the Shikon Jewel they are after, it must have extra protection."

"You do not think that a priestess, two slayers and two nekos can handle it?"

"This is the Shikon Jewel we are speaking of, Seiyu. They are not enough."

"Perhaps, you could send a couple others to stay to guard the Shikon Jewel. Say Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

Inutaisho thought of Seiyu's suggestion. "My sons helping to guard the shikon jewel with 3 women...young women...I do not think that is an idea I wish to reach further into, Seiyu."

"Trust me, Daimyo Inutaisho, these girls are not the type to fall for seduction, charm or beauty. They were trained well and plus, the girls are slayers. They can take care of themselves."

Inutaisho nodded. "All right, Seiyu. Your idea is going to have to be a temporary solution until we figure out if it is the jewel they are after."

Seiyu nodded and stood. "Yes, My daimyo. Do you wish for me to alert your sons to the situation at hand?"

He nodded. "Yes, please do. And send them to the Shrine right away where jewel is protected."

"Yes, My daimyo." With that, he bowed and left the office.

Inutaisho was left to ponder about the jewel, the slayers, the youkai and...the priestess who is called Kagome Higurashi... 'Nice name she has...but I hope this is the right thing I am doing for my sons and these girls...because if this doesn't work out...my sons might get hurt...' He once again thought about what Seiyu had talked to him about earlier. 'Right under my nose, huh...'

-----------------The Higurashi Shrine----------------

It was almost time for the girls to have supper. They had just ridden in on their nekos about a half an hour earlier, Hitari pacing outside enough to leave a hole in the ground. Caty had ran inside the house to take a steaming hot shower to get the blood and gunk off of her.

"Hitari, where's my red blouse?" Kagome asked as she was going through her closet to get her evening wear, a simple t-shirt and shorts. When she was sifting through her clothes though, she found an article missing from her closet.

Hitari peeked into Kagome's room as she passed by. "It should be in there. I washed it with the other clothes just early this morning."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Washed? Please don't tell me you put it in the dryer!"

"I didn't put it in the dryer." She stated simply.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Good. Where is it?"

Hitari looked to the side. She was mumbling incoherently that Kagome could not understand a single word coming from her mouth.

"Hitari, where is it?"

"..a...dyer..."

"Where?"

"I said it's in the dryer! Geez!" She walked away from Kagome's room. "Geez, why don't you start doing your own laundry then if you don't want me putting all the clothing in the wrong places!"

"I will!" She ran in the opposite direction to the laundry room where she opened the dryer, sifting through the clothes to find her blouse. Pulling it out, she saw that it was all linty and wrinkled and too small for her. Not to mention the color had faded somewhat. "Oh..." She was speechless. Not to mention rather shocked and angry at the same time. "HITARI!" She was going to kill her.

Caty grabbed Kagome just in time as she was coming out of the bathroom in her pajama pants and tang top while brushing her semi-wet hair.

"Whoa, there, Kagome. What's going on?"

"Hitari put my red blouse in the dryer! And now look at it!" She held it up for the girl to see."

Caty made a face. "Egad! Not good!"

"No, duh!"

"I kept saying I was sorry, Kagome! What do you want me to do?"

"Buy me a new one!"

"Fine! I'll buy you a new one! And this time, you can wash your own clothes from now on!"

"Nobody ever asked you to do their laundry!" Kagome argued.

"Well, nobody's really here anymore! Just me! And I'm not gonna leave dirty and filthy things around this house! I keep this house cleaned! I cook! I clean! I do laundry! I even make your damn beds in the morning because it's just too disgusting to look at!"

Kagome growled. "I'll kill you!"

Caty pushed Kagome away and into the wall of the hallway leading into the kitchen. Kagome was in shock even more now.

"Kagome, calm down now!"

"Caty..."

"I'm tired of hearing you argue about something so stupid as a blouse! You have a million of them! And you can just buy a new one! Geez! Not like it's gonna cost a fortune! DUH!" She shook her head and continued brushing her hair. "Anyways, Hitari, what smells so delicious?"

Hitari stared over at Kagome mouthing 'I'm sorry' to her one more time.

"Um, it's sushi, rice balls, chicken teriyaki and a delicious iceberg salad."

"Mm...chicken teriyaki. Yummy. Haven't had that kind of food in awhile, Hitari."

"Well, I thought I would make you something to make you feel better from the several attacks in the past few days."

"Aw..." Caty smiled. "That's so sweet."

"Hey, Caty!" Sango called from the living room.

"Yeah?" She called back walking into the living room. "What's up?"

"Check this out." She was sitting on the couch in the living room while polishing up her hiraikotsu.

"What is it?"

Sango showed her the small crack made in Hiraikotsu. "That wasn't there before."

"You used it on the Dragon Youkai earlier today." She said.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. But Hiraikotsu is unbreakable unless it was a really strong metal or something that can crack it."

"Sango, dragon youkai don't have metal bodies."

"I know." Caty sighed. She had no idea where her friend was going with this. Instead, she went out of the living room to answer the door as she passed by it when somebody was knocking.

Caty opened the door revealing Seiyu. She smiled.

"Seiyu, what are you doing here?"

Seiyu smiled. "Might I come in to speak with you girls a few moments?"

Caty nodded. "Sure come on in."

Seiyu bowed and walked in. Two other inuyoukai, very young looking were following him.

Caty had called Hitari and Kagome into the living room.

"Seiyu, what's going on? Who are they?"

"You do not remember Daimyo Inutaisho's sons?"

"Heard about them, but never seen'em."

Inuyasha smirked. "We have plenty of girls who know about us. That's where you probably heard about us."

Caty raised an eyebrow. "Actually it was your father."

Sesshomaru was not really paying attention. All he was doing was facing away from the group with his arms folded across his chest and leg propped on another.

"So, what brings you three here?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I have spoken with Lord Inutaisho about these attacks and he believes they might be after the jewel."

"Shikon no tama?" Kagome asked. "Is he sure?"

"Yes. We believe that whoever is advancing with these attacks is going to come for it himself someday. So you might need extra protection for the jewel around just in case."

"What extra protection are we talking about here?"

"A barrier...a few sutras... a couple of the Daimyo's sons..."

"No way!" Hitari complained. "I've heard about these two! They're manwhores! They play around with girls' hearts! No way am I going to let that happen!"

"Well you ain't no spring chicken to us, girl! So you're safe."

Hitari stuck out her tongue and left the room.

"Hitari!" Sango ran after her friend.

Seiyu began speaking with Kagome about the temporary arrangements while Caty who was sitting across from Sesshomaru, was eyeing him. He stared straight back at her.

"Do you wanna fuck or something?" He asked straight out.

Caty blushed. "What?"

"Do you wanna fuck or something?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

He sighed. "If you don't wanna fuck, then quit staring at me like that."

"I'm not staring at you in any way."

"Admit it, you can't keep your eyes off me for one second."

"Yes, I can!" She turned her head away, but averted her eyes back to him.

"See? You can't do it."

She blushed crimson. "Um...oh crap! Seiyu, we'll take your idea but I gotta get out of here for now!" She ran out of the living room and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"She wants me."

Inuyasha chuckled himself and high-fived his brother. "This'll be a simple piece of cake."

Kagome glared at them while narrowing her eyes. "Hold on a second, Seiyu."

Seiyu nodded. "Of course, Kagome."

She stood up. "You listen to me and you listen good, you manwhores!"

"Ooh...feisty! I love that!" Inuyasha smirked trying to reach for her. She smacked his hand away. Sesshomaru hid his smirk. "What the hell did you do that for, bitch!"

"I'm not bitch! I'm Kagome! And you will keep your hands to yourself for the time you live in this house with us! This is a temporary living situation that me and th eother girls have to deal with so I suggest you boys get your act together! understand me!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome just sighed disgustedly.

"Kagome, please forgive them for their actions, they know what they do."

Kagome smirked herself. "Don't worry about it. Sango and Caty aren't that stupid. Especially HItari. Since I saw the way she was when she heard about this, they are never gonna be able to break her."

"Well, I hope you realize this is not going to work out in the beginning."

Kagome nodded. "I realize that, Seiyu. I'm hoping that it is just a misunderstanding about somebody wanting the jewel."

He nodded. "Yes."

"So what'll happen while this is taking place?"

"Well, The Daimyo will contact Lord Naraku of the Northern Lands and report the forbidden dragon youkai attacks. Tell him about the tracing of them back to his lands. And if he is the one controlling them and after the shikon jewel, war will be waged."

Kagome nodded. "I understand."

"Well, I must go for now. The boys' things will be brought over later. I do hope you have enough room."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. We have a couple extra bedrooms."

Seiyu bowed. "Good night, Lady Kagome."

"Good night, Seiyu. See you later."

He then left.

-----The kitchen----

"I do not think I will be able to tolerate them living here with us, Kagome." Hitari was pacing once again nervously.

"Hitari, don't worry. If they try anything, we'll make them sleep outside, all right? But for now, with the huge situation of the possible wanting of the shikon jewel that I am guarding and protecting, we need them and the extra protection we can get for now Okay? Remember, it is temporary. Not permanent."

Caty bit her lip. "I think Sesshomaru is kinda cute..." Going completely off topic.

"Caty, don't do this. Don't give in to him or his...charm. Even if it does sound exciting...and erotic." Hitari put in.

Caty squealed. "Oh, I just can't help myself. He's just so damn sexy. It's hard not to look at him. With the clothes they wear, you can tell they work out really good. Oh yeah. I have dreamed of having a guy with that body."

"So you really can't stop thinking about me, can you, slayer?" Sesshomaru asked.

The girls turned to see Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the kitchen doorway.

"Did you want something?" Sango asked them.

"Yeah...we want something."

"What is it? If we have it, you can have it."

"We can have it?" Sesshomaru smirked.

Caty nodded. "Yeah." Completely being an idiot and forgetting who they were for a second.

"Okay. Sesshomaru and I want to fuck some girls. And you girls are perfect for that."

Caty and Sango gulped. Kagome just rolled her eyes. And Hitari fainted. The girls looked down to the kitchen floor.

"I guess this really was too much for Hitari."

Kagome and Caty nodded in agreement. "You can say that again, Sango."

The girls looked over at the guys. "You seriously need to become serious about this situation that is going on right now about the Shikon jewel."

Inuyasha pouted. "And you just ruined the mood."

Caty walked over to them and stuck out her tongue, doing a raspberry. "Oh, well."

Sesshomaru smirked. "How about I show you what I can do with my tongue?" He stuck it out and she saw it was rather long and looked rough.

She gulped. 'Definitely a dog's tongue. Kami that tongue is long! I wonder what he can really do with that tongue!' She blushed crimson. "Excuse me." She pushed past the two men who were just smirking and laughing at one another.

Kagome just smiled. 'I think life in this house is gonna be so much better...'

TBC...

I am so so so so so so so so...etc...etc...sorry about not having this second chapter up at all in a very long time! I was on a major writer's block when writing this story chapter! So please forgive me!


	3. Chapter 3

An Inu Player's Love

by Zaru-san

Rating: M

Pairing: Caty/Sesshomaru, Sango/Inuyasha, Kagome/Inutaisho, Hitari/Miroku

Chapter Summary: The boys are moved in; Sango and Inuyasha are up at midnight snacking and speaking with one another.

Chapter 3:

The time was getting late in the evening and things were going to become a little hectic. The same night the boys had arrived at the shrine, they had already left to head back to their house to pick up some of their stuff. And because it was a lot, they "volunteered" the girls to help them out although they were not going to at first. At least not until the girls saw how much stuff they were bringing with them.

"Do you guys seriously need all of this stuff? It's just so much." Caty looked over at Inuyasha weird as she carried a small stereo into the house along with a green bag.

Inuyasha turned over to the girl and smiled. "Of course. We figured because it was just a guestroom and there is no stereo or TV in there, we'd just bring our own since we are all gonna be living here for awhile. Is that all right with you?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "You know, ya don't have to be pissy about it. She was just asking you a question. No need to get your damn boxers in a twist."

"Well, sad to say, it was a pretty stupid question."

"'Do you guys need this stuff?' is a stupid question to ask? No it isn't if you are just 'visiting' our home and staying in the guest room for only a LITTLE while."

Inuyasha turned back toward Kagome and glared at her. How dare the priestess think she can talk to him like that. He was the youngest son of the Great Inutaisho. Nobody talked to him like that. Especially not a girl like her.

"Ya know, priestess, you're getting on my nerves right now and frankly, I don't think that would be a good idea to get on my bad side if ya know what I mean." He set a duffel bag on the bed that he was going to be sleeping in.

Kagome just glared at him, narrowing her brown eyes and giving him an evil and disgusted look. "You are such an asshole, you know that?"

Inuyasha just smirked smugly. "Yeah I know. I hear it all the time. So thanks." He turned away from her and opened the bag beginning to set things in drawers and on top of shelves.

Caty closed her eyes and shook her head. _Is it possible those two might be able to get along while they're here? It's gonna be a very long time before we get rid of them. _At her last thought, she headed out of the bedroom and down the hallway where Hitari and Sango were bringing stuff into Sesshomaru's temporary room. She decided to check out what was going on down there. If there was actually anything worth seeing.

"No, that won't go there. Put it on the shelf near the door." Sesshomaru ordered Hitari as she set the heavy stereo down on a small shelf that was placed near the door to the room.

"Are you done telling us what to do, Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she headed out of the room not caring whether or not he would answer her. But even if he did, she was not going to be there to hear his answer. Neither was Hitari who huffed and headed out of the room. This was her house. She was not going to keep being ordered around by some asshole of a dog demon who thinks he's the greatest thing since sliced bread.

Hitari walked past Caty who was standing outside of the doorway to Sesshomaru's room and stopped, eyeing her friend.

"Caty, what are you doing?"

"Just checking things out."

Hitari smirked. "Don't you mean checking Sesshomaru out?" Caty's face went flush as she looked down and thought her feet were mighty interesting. "You were checking Sesshomaru out! Are you crazy! He'll just play you, Caty, as he has done to so many other young girls! Their poor hearts were broken by these assholes! Trust me and take my advice! Stay away from him! He's not good enough for you." As soon as she spoke her last words, she was gone and Caty lifted her head to see her far away.

Of course Caty was still curious about Sesshomaru. She had become curious in knowing more about him. His likes. HIs dislikes. Why he preys on young, innocent girls when he should be mated. The auburn-haired demon slayer stepped into the room and smiled as she leaned against the door frame, arms folded across her chest, just staring at Sesshomaru who was busily unpacking his clothing into the drawers of the dresser on the other side of the room.

Sesshomaru knew she was there. He sensed she was outside his doorway even before she stepped into the room. It seemed, out of all the others, her scent was the one who came swiftly to his nose immediately. Something about it made his heart jump and his animalistic nature to want to go wild. But he held it back. _Just a scent...it's just a scent._ He kept telling his inner demon. _It's just the scent of a human. A sexy human no less. But why would it turn you on? Maybe because of her power and because she was a virgin, maybe? That is it, isn't it, demon? That is what you crave. A powerful virgin to fulfill your lucious needs. How sick of you._ He shook his head to keep the thoughts away as she began to come near him.

"What do you want?" He asked not looking up from packing his clothes.

Caty just shrugged her shoulders at Sesshomaru and looked around. The room was actually much nicer than before. It was plain and bare. Now it had the sight of a demon bachelor just looking for fun.

"Nothing. Just...waltzing around the house like I normally do."

"You waltz around your house? Normal? I don't think that's even abnormal. Even for a human. Just to waltz around their house." He finished unpacking and turned to Caty, leaning against the dresser, claws in pockets. "So, you came here for something other than waltzing though. I can tell. What do you want?"

"Thought I could be of some help. Maybe if you needed help putting stuff away." She looked at him through half-slitted eyes. He could tell she was becoming tired.

"Nah. I'm mostly done. So I'm good."

Her eyes opened all the way, then went droopy again. "Are you sure? I can stay and help if you would like that."

"No. Go to bed. You appear very tired. I do not think a demon slayer with lack of sleep is a cheerful person in the morning."

It was true. She was particularly tired. She didn't know why actually. She had the best sleep the other night. And had taken a nap during the day before their bought with the demons. She shouldn't be tired. She just couldn't be tired. What could be making her so tired? Perhaps fighting those demons have taken much out of her.

"I guess you are right. I'm very sleepy at the moment. I don't know why. I slept rather well last night and some today."

"Perhaps it is those demons who are easily exhausting."

Caty chuckled slightly. "Yeah. Probably. But I'm not really worried about it, ya know? I've went days without sleep before and I was good." But that was a lie. SHe knew it. "Well, except for the part where I kept bitching about every little thing that everybody did."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Which is what I don't feel like living with. So go to bed. Rest well."

The demon slayer nodded, saying her goodnights to the demon player.

The house had received its silence after everybody went to bed for the evening. It was now after midnight and there was no sound. No sound except for the footsteps walking into the kitchen as quietly as they could to raid the fridge for a midnight snack. Inuyasha was foraging through the girls' fridge to see what they had to eat. He saw many delicious foods and decided to try one. He took out a dish of wonton soup, some chicken teriyaki and some delicious brownies Hitari baked earlier that evening after the boys had arrived at the house. Inuyasha put the soup and chicken into the microwave to be heated. Silently, he stalked over to the oven and slipped in a few of the delicious brownies to heat up slowly so they would be soft and chewy again when they emerged from the oven.

The half-inuyoukai heard small footsteps coming down the hallway. He hoped it wasn't Hitari, otherwise she would rip him a new asshole for going through the food. But to his relief, it was just a sleepy Sango who was rubbing her eyes to wipe away the sand from the Sandman.

Sango heard somebody leaving their room and heading down the stairs. She wondered who it was. She hoped that Inuyasha and/or Sesshomaru were not trying to sneak out of the house to get laid. She really hoped not. Because if they did that, the girls would get very mad at them for abandoning their position in the house as extra guardians of the Shikon no Tama. Sighing, she slipped the covers off her body and she could feel coldness under her barefeet. Quickly, she slipped into her slippers and tan robe, opening her door and heading down.

She saw the lights of the kitchen fridge and knew somebody was rummaging for food. _Who would be up at this hour?_ She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes while looking into the kitchen. She saw Inuyasha staring back at her.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing up? It's after midnight. Why are you eating at this time of night? We all have to get some sleep."

Inuyasha just smiled slightly. "Uh, my stomach was rumbling so I thought I would get something of a midnight snack to calm it."

"Brownies?"

"Yeah."

"Is there enough made for two?" She asked while smiling.

He nodded. "Sure." Inuyasha grabbed an extra brownie from the plate on the counter and slipped it into the oven with his and turned it on. The microwave beeped then. Inuyasha put the food he took out back into the fridge where he found it and went over to the machine. "Want some soup and chicken teriyaki?"

"Is that what smells so delicious?" He nodded. "Okay. I'm in. Food me." She sat down at a stool on the island where he brought over the food. Sango reached behind her to grab a small lantern she turned on and placed between her and Inuyasha in the middle of the island. The inuhanyou seemed to look around for something.

"Uh..."

"Plates and bowls?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"Third cabinet, bottom shelf. Silverware, second drawer on the left."

Inuyasha found everything he was looking for and sighed happily. He was going to be able to eat finally. Everything looked good for a midnight snack of leftovers.

Sango and Inuyasha began to eat contentedly until Inuyasha looked up from his chicken after taking his first bite and began to cough.

"Wa- (cough) -ter!" He continued to cough until Sango set a cup of cold water in front of him. He downed it immediately. "Ah..."

"Good chicken, huh?" She laughed and continued to eat.

"Man that's hot stuff. How can you eat it like that?"

Sango shrugged. "Guess my body really can take anything."

He smirked. "Your body can take anything, huh?"

Her eyes became saucers. "Not just anything, Inuyasha, you pervert!" She flung a piece of her soup at him and he chuckled. "So when did you start these midnight snackings?"

He shrugged. "I've done it since I was little. I'd sneak food in the middle of the night from the village because I was so hungry. Luckily nobody ever found out about that, heh." He continued to eat his own soup.

"Must have been hard." He looked at her. "Growing up as a half-demon."

He wiped his mouth with a nearby napkin and nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't really care about anything but myself. And well, my mother. But things change, ya know?"

The demon slayer nodded. She knew exactly what he meant. "I grew up as an outsider myself."

He coughed. "You? How could you be an outsider? You're a demon slayer for the Lord of the Western Lands. Who would call you an outsider?"

Sango shrugged. "Well, I didn't grow up in a stable city. My only friends were my brother Kohaku and Kirara."

"What about the others? Weren't you all friends when you were younger?"

"Yeah. But I didn't meet them until later in my life. I was an outsider in school for years until I met Kagome. She was the most popular girl in school. And I always wondered why she would want me, an outsider, as a friend when she already had so many other people who either were her friend or wanted to be her friend." She smiled. "Because as an outsider, things are harder. You don't hang out with anybody. You don't talk to anybody. You keep to yourself and do things for yourself. Independence is gained when you're an outsider, learnnig to fend for oneself. That's what I had to do."

"But why are you a demon slayer? How did you become one?"

She chuckled. "That's a pretty boring story."

Inuyasha set his dishes aside and folded his arms across the island waiting for her to being her story. "Please, do tell."

_Is this really true? Could he really want to know about me? Or is he just trying to be the sweet, sensitive guy who listens trying to get into my pants before the night is through? Oh well. I don't really sense anything of a perverted nature coming from him at the moment, so I guess I'm safe. _ "All right. I'll tell you."

"Yay. A bedtime story."

The black-haired slayer just smiled. "Anyways, after I befriended Kagome when I was in Junior High, I became popular. And through Kagome I met Caty and Hitari. Caty was already working for the Lord Inutaisho as a demon slayer and I thought it was really neat. But as the land was going through some really hard times with many demons attacking, Caty asked me if I wanted a job to help her. So I talked to the people she went through and did it. I had learned how to fight when I was younger, training with Hiraikotsu. Fighting was a passion I myself thrived on while I was an outsider. I learned how to defend myself and to boost my self-esteem. It was perfect for me. I trained alongside Caty everyday after that and we became a great team. And I had also learned that Kagome became the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel shortly after. Us three?" She crossed her fingers. "We're like that when we fight. Like one."

"What about Chicken-Legged Hitari? What's her story? She got something up her ass when she was younger or what?"

Sango glared at Inuyasha, who backed off the table slightly. "Don't insult her. She's one of my best friends! I will not have you insult my best friend!" She was getting angry now. "And if you must know, Hitari was already all our friend even though she really didn't do anything, but she is an awesome cook, she's learning medicine AND she has a huge heart. And it is huge since she actually is allowing you guys to stay here."

Inuyasha sighed. "Speaking of here, well, whose house is this really? All of yours or is it like, just one of yours and ya'll happened to move in?"

"Well, it's really technically Kagome's because it's a shrine house. But we all moved in together and we live here for free. No paying anything on the house because Lord Inutaisho said so.But we do have to pay for things like bills and stuff."

"Well, yeah, THAT you have to pay for."

Inuyasha smirked to himself as he listened to Sango continue talking about her life and her friends. _I never thought a human could actually be this interesting to talk to. Maybe I should restrain myself for the timebeing. I don't wanna scare her away right away._

Sango talked and talked to Inuyasha throughout the night. And they were having such a good time, they didn't realize the sun was coming up.

"Oh my kami! Sunrise!" She turned around and laughed. "We've been up since midnight talking. I had no idea we were talking for this long! I am so tired!" She continued to laugh as Inuyasha just yawned.

"Yeah. Perhaps we should think about heading back to bed before the others wake up and see us down here and asleep on the island."

Sango agreed. Quietly, they put their dishes in the dishwasher and headed back upstairs, tip-toeing saying goodnight and closing the doors to their rooms without a peep from the others.

TBC...

A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanna thank you all for your patience for this very short chapter! But don't worry! I'm already starting the 4th chapter to the story! Should be up soon!

Ja ne

Zaru-san


	4. Chapter 4

An Inu Player's Love

by Zaru-san

Rating: M (language, violence, lime situations)

Pairings: Kagome/Inutaisho, Caty/Sesshomaru, Sango/Inuyasha, Hitari/Miroku

Chapter Summary: Two days after the inu brothers move in, they invite their friend Miroku over. What can possibly happen with such a sweet guy like Miroku? oO Let's find out, shall we?

A/n: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. :D Hope you like this one.

It's been two days since Inuyasha and Sango had their little talk in the kitchen. The two seemed to be getting along well and it was beginning to worry Kagome. Why should she worry? Inuyasha seems to be a decent guy when he's not being a player and he's really nice to Sango. But Kagome knew that Inuyasha was waiting for the right moment to lure Sango into his dirty trap of seduction and embrace. Although, Caty seemed to think differently that perhaps Sango and Inuyasha were just getting along because they were their house guests, so of course they should be nice to them. At least that's what Caty thought.

Hitari was in the kitchen frying up some bacon for BLT sandwiches for lunch for the household when Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen speaking on his cell phone with somebody. She continued to work, but discreetly was listening in as hard as she could at Sesshomaru's phone conversation. Sesshomaru went to the refrigerator and opened it to pull out a bottled water and closed it again. He sat down on the island and opened it while talking.

"Yeah, it's fine." He said.

She could faintly make out what the person was saying but she was sure he was talking to another guy about her and the others. "What? Nah. They're cool. Although, I still don't know why father didn't allow us to move into our own place next door or something." He paused a moment. "Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay. Come on over and I'll show you." He pushed the end button and flipped his phone shut. He took another swig of water and stood up walking near Hitari. "Whatcha cookin'?" He asked.

Hitari cleared her throat and continued to cook. "I'm making bacon for some BLTs. You want some?"

He leaned over her shoulder slightly and sniffed. _Damn, that bacon smells really good. I wonder if she added anything to it. _"What kind of bacon is that?"

"Honey bacon. Smells good, huh?" She asked while smiling. In the last couple days, Hitari had calmed to the subject of the guys living in the house because they had not flirted, well, okay they flirted with the girls, but didn't try to seduce any of them into their beds. They were actually pretty good now and she tried her best to be as nice and decent to them as possible.

"Yeah. It smells real good. Did you add anything to the bacon? It doesn't smell of just honey."

"Yeah. I added just a little crushed spice and sprinkled it over the bacon on each side that I cook. Yummy smell, right?"

"Delicious." He smirked and stretched an arm around her shoulder. "Maybe I should have you cook at the mansion sometime? We could use a decent cook."

She just smiled and giggled. "Maybe. If everything turns out all right, I'll consider it."

He kissed her lightly on the cheek then licked the spot with the tip of his tongue. "I can't wait to taste these BLTs." He whispered in her ear, then walked away and out of the kitchen.

Hitari gulped, but kept a small smile on her face. _He's being nice and flirty. Just as long as he doesn't touch me wrong or say anything indecent, it's all good. _And that thought done, she continued on with the cooking.

It was a little past one o'clock in the afternoon with the doorbell to the shrine house rang. Caty walked to the door and answered it.

"Yeah?" Outside was one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. He was pretty tall, almost Sesshomaru's height and had jet black hair with a small ponytail in the back. His eyes were a purplish-black and seemed to sparkle and bore into her. She gasped slightly but smiled. "Uh, can I help you?" She asked.

He smirked. "Yeah. I'm Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's friend. Are they here?"

Caty nodded. "Uh, yeah. Come on in. Sorry for my rudeness." She stepped aside and allowed Miroku to walk into the house and closed the door behind him. Straightening herself, she stared at him awing in his rugged handsomeness.

"Uh, can you direct me to where they are?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, Inuyasha's in the living room and Sesshomaru is in his room upstairs."

"Where might the living room be, my lady?"

She giggled. "Go straight through that arch right there and turn left. Living room is right there. You can't miss it cause it's the only room that is there."

He laughed. "Thanks." He turned away then back again. "Might I ask your name?"

"Caty. Caty Kiys."

Miroku bowed his head and smiled. "Caty Kiys, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Miroku Kamigawa. Are you an American?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"You are absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled shyly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're...handsome, too."

He smiled and grabbed her hands. "Caty, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Her eyes went wide suddenly with the sudden question. "Wha?"

"Will you bear my children? I believe we could make beautiful children together. Will you consider it?"

"Um..." _What the hell? I just met this guy a few minutes ago and he's already asking me to bear his children? Damn. He really must be friends with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to be asking this question right away._ "Um...I just met you."

He moved himself closer to her and breathed hot breath on her. "Think about it." He whispered and dropped her hands slowly and left.

Caty blinked. _Bear kids with a guy I just met? Nope. Sorry. Can't do that._

Inuyasha was in the living room speaking with Sango while she was polishing her hiraikotsu. Inuyasha said something to make her laugh and that was when Miroku made his presence known to the inu-hanyou.

"Miroku! Don't you knock?" Inuyasha asked, standing up arms folded across his chest. "What the hell are you doing here anyways? And how did you know we were here?"

"Sesshomaru invited me over to come and hang out, Inuyasha. Damn, what's up your ass these days?" He countered folding his arms across his chest like Inuyasha.

"Nothing. Just I'm trying to talk with somebody and you gotta interrupt us."

"Then I'll just go find Sesshomaru, then. Where is he?"

"In his room most likely."

"Thank you. I'll just bother him then."

"Please do that, Miroku." Miroku smirked and headed out, Inuyasha sighing in relief. "Thank you." He said to himself and sat back down turning toward Sango and smiling.

"So who was that?" She asked very interested. _He's kinda cute._

Inuyasha shrugged. "Just a friend of me and Sesshomaru's. Nobody really big." He replied and crossed his left ankle over his right leg. "So, where were we?"

"We were talking about the dumbest demons we ever slain."

"Ah yeah. Might you have an interesting tale to tell this time, Sango, my dear?" He asked, eyebrows raised waiting for her to amuse him.

She just laughed. "Uh, I have quite a few actually."

"Do tell." He urged and sat back against the couch.

She stopped polishing hiraikotsu and smirked at Inuyasha. _Boy, he's really nice. I like him._ "Well, there was a leader demon guy of an army of hundreds of different demons."

"Variety, huh?"

"Yeah. A variety of demons. Anyways, this owl demon ordered several of the demons to kill me and Caty. But, of course, we were trained well and dispatched all of them and the owl demon got really mad. He wanted to destroy us pretty badly, but it was not gonna happen and he knew it."

"So what happened?"

"He ordered the rest of the demons to attack but nothing happened." She began to laugh. "H-He turned around a-and, hehe, the army of demons had vanished. They were gone like bats out of hell and he gulped and was dispatched as well. His last words were, 'Oh shit!'"

Inuyasha shook his head, completely taken by this girl before him. _She's really something. I never actually thought talking with a girl could be really interesting and she _is_ pretty interesting. I'm definitely gonna take things slow with this one. _"So, Sango, what are your plans for today?"

"Uh, patrol. Caty and I have to patrol this afternoon."

"Oh, I see. So then what are you doing tonight?"

She thought about it. "Nothing that I know of. Why?"

"Well," he leaned forward and set his hands on top of her thighs, "I was thinking we could see a movie together and maybe have some dinner after to talk about the movie and some more of your interesting, and I mean interesting, stories."

She blinked. _Is he asking me on a date? A real date? Is he for real? He's a player, but has a player ever asked a girl on a real date before? Movie and dinner? Should I trust him?_ _It wouldn't hurt to go out with him I guess._

"Um..." She paused. "I guess it would be all right if we went out for dinner and a movie."

He smiled and nodded, removing his clawed hands from her lap. "Great. I'll set the reservations at the restaurant and see what movies are playing tonight. What kind of movies do you like?"

"Horror and action."

He chuckled. "I like those, too."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

He nodded. "Yeah." _Wow. We have something in common. Cool. Even more better to wait for the right time to seduce her into my bed._

Miroku continued out of the living area and turned as he smelled something cooking. _Somebody really knows how to cook here. I've never smelt anything this delicious before in my life. Screw Sesshomaru for a few minutes. I wanna see what smells so good. _He followed the smell into the kitchen and saw a young girl with blonde and purple-streaked hair cooking away on the stove.

"What is that delicious scent?" Miroku asked from the doorway.

Hitari was surprised and turned to see him standing there. "Oh, dear! You scared me!"

He smirked and chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but follow that smell. What is it?"

"Um, I'm making honey and spiced bacon BLTs for lunch." Hitari soon smiled. "You must be the guy who Sesshomaru was speaking with earlier on the phone, right?"

Miroku nodded at the girl. "I'm Miroku. And who might you be?"

"Hitari."

He smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Hitari." The girl was gorgeous. Possibly more gorgeous than girl he had ever been with before. Smirking to himself, he headed over to her and leaned against the counter next to the stove.

"So, uh, Miroku, what brings you into my kitchen?" _Didn't I just ask him that?_

"Like I said before, my dear Hitari, your cooking. It smells exquisite."

She just blushed at the comment. He was such a really good looking guy. _Not even good-looking. He's hot as hell. I've never seen anybody as hot as him before. _

"Uh, thank you very much." She bowed to him respectfully.

"No need to bow to me. I'm just a regular monk."

"You're a monk?" She asked wondering why if he was a monk, he was not wearing any monk robes.

"Well, yes. I trained to be a monk ever since I was little and have since then grown up and out on my own, but I am just living a normal life, not the life of a monk, my dear."

_This guy used to be a monk? Why the hell would a sweet guy like him be hanging out with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? Could he be like them and is just looking for a way to get into a girl's pants? _"Ah. Well, I guess if you really were truly a monk, you wouldn't be hanging out with those manwhores then, now would you?" She asked eyebrows raised, arms crossed while waiting for an answer.

He sweatdropped as he scratched the back of his head. "I've known them since I was little. We're all childhood friends. That's why I know them."

Hitari flushed and looked away. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were exactly like them."

"No, Hitari, I'm not. I am just friends with them. Although, I have had my share of the opposite sex more than enough times, but never truly used them as I have had relationships with each girl. Not one night stands." _I wonder if she's buying my lying..._He sweated.

_He's gotta be lying. I can tell by his sweating and the way his eyes are just boring into me...Oh, damn, he's got hot ass eyes! No, Hitari! He's just like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. But I can't judge until I see him in action, right? Nah. I can't do that. I'll be nice...for now._

"I'll take that answer for now, Miroku." She turned back to the stove. "Now, if you will please excuse me, Miroku, I have some cooking to do."

"Sure. Uh, see ya around?"

"Yeah. You are going to stay for lunch right?"

The monk thought about it. "Sure, why not? I can't wait to taste that bacon!" He wiggled his eyebrows and headed away from the kitchen.

"That guy sure is weird." Hitari mumbled to herself. "But he's hot." She silently put in and continued cooking.

Just a little bit later, everybody gathered into the dining room to have lunch. Miroku joined them just as Hitari questioned herself about whether or not it was a good idea to have him there. She brought in a tray full of bacon, lettuce and tomato. Hitari brought in the mayonnaise and knives so each person could have their own to make their food with.

"Everybody enjoy!"

"Yeah! Let's eat!" They all shouted happily and dug in.

Hitari set her purple and blonde hair up in a ponytail and sat down beside Miroku who was trying to smile with a mouthful of food. She just laughed and made her own lunch.

Pretty soon, everything was almost gone. Even the mayonnaise. The guys leaned back against their chairs rubbing their stomachs.

"That was awesome bacon! I could eat that every day!" Inuyasha stated while giving a thumbs up to Hitari.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. I accept your compliment graciously."

"Not a problem, Hitari." He sighed and tried to sit up, but he was too full to move. "I can't move."

Sango blinked at him. She was sitting next to him finishing her fourth BLT sandwich off.

"What do you mean you can't move?"

"I can't move, Sango! Can't you tell?" He asked motioning to his body. There was a slight bulge in his stomach from all the food he had eaten.

"Damn! You ate almost eight damn BLT sandwiches, Inuyasha! No wonder you can't move! You're such a pig!" Kagome laughed at the half-demon.

He growled. "If I could move, you'd be running right about now."

"Hey, if you could run, you'd lose all that weight you just gained from a single lunch!" She laughed again.

"That's it!" He shouted trying to sit up. "Sango, help me sit up, I gotta kill the priestess!"

"No you will do no such thing, Inuyasha! Now, you just waddle yourself upstairs to your room and rest off all that food!"

"Not you, too, Sango! Don't be cruel!" He jokingly cried.

The black-haired demon slayer smiled and laughed at the half-demon. _You make me laugh, Inuyasha. That's something a guy never did before._ "Oh, poor baby. Want me to help you, Inuyasha?" He nodded helplessly. "Okay. Come you, you big lug." That said, Sango lifted the demon out of his chair and she walked with him out of the dining room.

"Sango, don't let him fall on you or you'll be squished!"

"Not funny, Kagome! Apologize right now!" Sango was getting mad. _Nobody better talk that way to my Inuyasha. Whoa! Wait, did I just say 'My Inuyasha?' That so did not come into my head! _

Kagome sighed. "Sorry." She said and meant it.

Inuyasha nodded. "S'okay. Come on, Sango, I probably will fall if I don't lie down!"

Both of them left the room and could be heard chattering up the stairs.

"I better rest as well after a meal fit for a demon such as what I received from Hitari." Sesshomaru said and stood up with much effort.

"Sesshomaru, do you want me to help you as well?" Caty asked standing up from her seat.

He shook his head. "I am all right, taijiya. Do not worry about me." He began to topple over. He was really full and very tired. The demon could barely stand on his own two feet without tripping over them.

"Maybe, I should help you, Sesshomaru. It would probably be best."

He nodded. "Fine. Just hurry and help me then." And she did. Both moved out of the dining room.

Kagome got up as well. "I gotta finish sweeping up the shrine grounds. I'll see you guys later, right?"

Miroku nodded. "It was a true pleasure to make your acquaintance Priestess Kagome." He bowed.

She bowed back. "Thank you, Monk Miroku."

"Please, just call me Miroku. I'm a monk on the side."

She smiled. "Call me Kagome then."

"All right. Well, it was an honor to meet you, Kagome."

"A pleasure as well, Miroku." And she left the dining room leaving Hitari and Miroku by themselves.

"So, Hitari, do you need help cleaning up? I could give you a hand if you want."

Hitari gasped. _He wants to help. There must be something in his perverted little mind. Caty told me earlier before I got lunch done that he asked her if she would bear his children. And he only just met her. Could he have something for Caty? Or does he just ask anybody?_

"Uh, thanks, Miroku. That would help a lot." She gathered up some plates stacking them on top of the other and picking them up.

"Hitari?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me Friday night?"

All that could be heard was the breaking of glass.

TBC...

A/n: Haha! hides from everybody You know what that was, right? It could have been anything, right? Hehe! I left you hanging! I left you hanging! Don't worry! You'll find out what happened in the next chapter that will be out sooner than you think:-D

Ja ne

Zaru-san


	5. Chapter 5

An Inu Player's Love

by Zaru-san

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own Caty, Hitari, Seiyu and a few other characters.

A/n: Thanks so much for all the reviews of the story so far. It is much appreciated.

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitari quickly set the plates back down on the table after she heard the glass shattering. Miroku, on alert, jumped over the dining room table and out the door. He went to see what was going on.

Caty and Sango were just finishing settling in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha when they heard the glass shattering and soon a piercing scream filled the air.

"CATY! SANGO! HELP!" It was Kagome from outside.

The two slayers lept into action as they raced from the guest rooms and down the stairs to see what was going on outside their always, but now not peaceful home.

Kagome was sweeping the shrine grounds when she heard the flapping of wings in the distance. _What's that? A flock of birds?_ She looked up to see almost a dozen different winged demons flying toward the shrine. _I hope they are apart of Lord Inutaisho's army!_ But to her thoughts, it was dead, for the demons that flew were apart of another land and not of the army of the Western Lands.

"Oh no!" She cried as she ducked when a Dove demon swooped down trying to pick her up with its clawed feet. "CATY! SANGO! HELP!" She shouted into the sky hoping they would race to the rescue. And they did. She saw Caty jump through an open window next to the door and the door opened suddenly to reveal Sango with Hiraikotsu.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango shouted as she flung the bone boomerang into the sky splitting a couple demons in half.

The remains fell to the ground in front of Kagome who screeched and ran toward Caty who pushed Kagome behind her.

"What the hell is going on here? Are they from the West Army, Kagome?"

The priestess shook her head. "No! They're from a different land! They have to be! Why would they attack here if they were from our army?"

The auburn haired slayer sighed and shook her head. "I don't know, but we better deal with them right away." Caty blew a shrill whistle as did Sango. The roar of two nekos in the sky could be heard coming from behind the house. "Razico!" Caty shouted and flung a quiver and a bow in Kagome's hands. "Here! I grabbed these on the way out just in case!"

"Thanks, Caty." Kagome smiled.

"No problem. You take Razico into the sky and fire those arrows! Sango and I will deal with this from the ground!"

"I'll lend a hand!" Miroku shouted running out of the house with a besento, a battle-type axe, in hand.

"Right! But where are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"Right here!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped from the second story window to the ground flexing his claws and holding a sword in his hand.

"We were disturbed from the beginning of our rest because of these pathetic excuses for demons. And now they shall perish." The cool, first son of the Western Lands declared.

Inuyasha seconded that. "Let's kick some ass!" And that said, he leaped into the air swinging the sword, dispatching of a nearby Owl Demon. "These demons are lame! They kill too easily!"

"They must be after the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome shouted as Razico landed next to her and she climbed on. "Razico, we have to protect the jewel!"

The green neko nodded and took flight heading toward the house and staying guard. Kagome was readying her arrows at that point.

Inutaisho sat at his desk, hand under his chin deciphering the wandering thoguhts plaguing his mind. _I wonder how my sons are handling the living arrangements with the slayers and priestess. I have not heard word of them in days._

"My lord!" A voice shouted.

Inutaisho looked up seeing Seiyu in front of him.  
"What is the matter, Seiyu? Is it my sons?"

"They are part of it!"

"What is wrong?"

"Demons from the Southern Lands have come, my Lord Inutaisho! And they are attacking the shrine that guards the Shikon no Tama!"

"Dammit!" He shouted and leaped over his desk. "Come on, Seiyu! We must help them!"  
"Right!"

And off the two demons went.

Caty was in hand-to-hand combat with a Crow demon who lashed at her with his claws. She ducked a swing he made and grabbed one of the claws, thrusting her palm hard into the demon's stomach. The demon was pushed back and clutched his stomach.

"Damn slayer! I'll kill you!"

"I've heard that line before." She pretended to yawn as he charged for her yet again. But before he could, something clawed it to shreds. "What the hell?" She could not believe her eyes. "Seiyu! Thank kami you're here!"

"You're welcome, Caty! Now what is going on?"

"As if you didn't know."

"Actually I do." He smirked at her. "But I need to know what is going on _now!_ Is the jewel safe?"

She nodded. "Yeah, totally safe. Kagome and Razico are guarding it."

"Good. We can't afford to lose it otherwise we'll all perish!"

Another Owl demon was heading for the both of them, screeching and coming at a very high speed.

"Oh damn!" Caty shouted and jumped back along with Seiyu just in time as the demon smashed headfirst into the ground. "Seiyu, I'll deal with this stupid ass demon! You help the others!"

"Okay!" He jumped into the air landing under Razico and Kagome. "Kagome!"

"Seiyu! You're here! Thank kami!"

"Yeah, already heard that! I'm going to help you protect the jewel!"

"Good! We need the help!"

Sesshomaru slashed yet another demon and it turned into a liquid as it burned with the acid from Sesshomaru's claws.

"Stupid, insolent demons."

"As are all demons not you, right, Sesshomaru?"

The demon turned to see his father standing there. "Father! What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Seiyu that demons were attacking the shrine! I had to come help!"

"We're fine! We do need your help, father."

Inutaisho flexed his claws as he jumped, clawing a demon to shreds. "I would say you do!" He replied while coming down from the sky, landing smoothly on his feet.

Soon, the demons were all dispatched and peace found itself yet again at home within the shrine gates. Everybody moved toward each other.

"Is everybody all right?" Kagome asked coming down with Razico who transformed back into his tiny cat form. He leaped into Caty's arms and she cuddled him against her chest, her cheek nuzzling the top of his head.

"Thank you for helping again, Razico. You are just the cutest kitty in all the world!" She cooed to the neko who mewled and seemed to smile, closing his eyes happily.

Sango smiled. "Good work, Kirara." She patted her neko on the head. "So, Lord Inutaisho, what brings you here?" Caty asked the demon who was leaning against a pole cemented into the shrine ground.

"Seiyu contacted me right away with the situation you were having here at the Sunset Shrine. I thought about taking a look. And helping of course." He smirked at the auburn demon slayer who nodded.

"Thank you, Seiyu, and you, Lord Inutaisho, for your help in defeating these weak demons. There was just too many for us to handle on our own."

He bowed and she bowed back. "It was a pleasure to help, Miss Kiys." His gaze turned then to an unfamiliar face in the bunch. _Who is she? She's absolutely beautiful._

"Is everybody all right now?" Hitari asked as she ran outside. The commotion had died down so she thought everything was clear.

"We're fine, Hitari. Thanks for asking." Miroku smiled at her and winked. She blushed and smiled back.

"Who is this young lady here?" Inutaisho asked the unknown girl.

"Who? Me?" Kagome pointed to herself and the demon lord nodded his head. "Oh, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the priestess of this shrine."

His eyes widened slightly. _So this is the priestess that has been guarding the Shikon no Tama the entire time? She's gorgeous._

He bowed to her. "I thank you, Priestess Kagome, for your guardianship of the Shikon no Tama."

"Arigatou, my lord." She bowed. _Wow. Now I see where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get their looks from. Damn._

"You're welcome, Priestess."

"Please, call me Kagome."

"All right...Kagome." _Kagome...that name has a sweet ring to my ears._

"Seiyu, who were those demons?" Sango asked as she petted Kirara on the head who was now shrinked down and snuggled in her arms.

Seiyu just shook his head. "Those demons were from the Southern army of Lord Mahan Kito, the Dragon demon."

"Why would he send them here? He does not have an interest in the jewel, right?" Kagome wondered.

"No, he doesn't. But it seems we have rogue demons from the North and rogue demons from the South coming here to the Western Lands for the jewel. We cannot rule demons from the East next since the others failed."

"Could all the lords be in league for the jewel?"

"No. We have a Peace Treaty between all four lands. If there was a conspiracy, they would be held in violation of the law for breaking the amendments and laws of the Peace Treaty." Seiyu had soon had to explain the entire treaty to them all, but none could understand it for he used too many big words, a few of which they knew but the rest, no.

"Seiyu, I don't understand what is going on."

He shook his head as well. "Me neither. I think we'll need to call a gathering of the four Lords together."

"I cannot agree more, Seiyu. Please arrange it immediately."

"Yes, My Lord." He bowed and left the shrine.

The rest were left.

"So, what do we do now?" Caty asked.

TBC...

Next chapter: Sango & Inuyasha's date and a few other things...hehe

a/n I really hoped you enjoyed my chapter...see? Told you I'm come out with one as quickly as I could.

Wait for more!

Ja ne

Zaru-san


	6. Chapter 6

**An Inu Player's Love**

**by Zaru-san**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just Caty and a few others.**

**A/n: Holy moley! How long has it been since I've actually updated this story? Too long, am I right? So sorry! But please enjoy this, I guess, short filler chapter. XD**

**Chapter 6:**

**It was only seven o'clock in the evening when Caty was helping Sango get ready for her date with Inuyasha. She was ecstatic about finally going on her first date. Caty sat on the bed watching while Sango brushed her damp hair and used the portable dryer every now and then.**

**"So, who're you going out with tonight again?" Caty asked her friend.**

**Sango laughed. "Inuyasha, silly. I told you that already."**

**"Yeah, I know, but it just sounds too weird coming from you that you're going on a date with one of the biggest players to hit the Western Lands since...since..."**

**"Since what?"**

**"I don't know! But since something really big!" **

**Both girls laughed together.**

**"I know that it sounds weird, Caty, but I've had a chance to really talk to him and he's really sweet once you get to know him, ya know?"**

**"I guess. I don't know, Sango, I just don't want you to be hurt."**

**Sango stopped brushing her hair for a moment to turn toward Caty and smile.**

**"Hey, don't worry about it. He tries anything tonight, I'll put him six feet under. Besides, he's already promised me he wouldn't try anything which is a really hard thing for him to do." She turned back to the mirror and vanity.**

**"Sango, just be careful around him. You never know, he could try to seduce you. It's happened before."**

**"Maybe I want him to." Caty gasped at Sango's response.**

**"WHAT?" She squeaked.**

**"Oh, come on. I'm just kidding, Caty. Besides, how about you?"**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I was wondering about Sesshomaru. You seem to have a thing for him. Don't you?" **

**All Caty could do was blush. Yeah, she did have a crush on Sesshomaru but for it to really sink into something deeper like love would be a long shot. **

**"What makes you think that?" She sweat dropped not letting her fellow slayer see.**

**"Because you always have these googley eyes whenever you're around him. Not to mention you seem more 'Yippee-Skippy' as soon as he begins talking to you about something. Let's face it, you got it bad, girl." She resumed doing her hair while Caty could only turn several shades of red.**

**It was becoming a full and silent evening during the meeting of the four Lords. Inutaisho sat in the chair at the head of the meeting table, the other Lords of the North, South and East seated in their appropriate table positions. The lord of the East, Tetsuko Kaio, sat back in his chair comfortably, waiting for Inutaisho to begin. To call the meeting as an emergency had him worried. The other lords Onigumo Naraku of the North and Mahan Kito of the South seemed perplexed as well. When the messenger Seiyu showed up at their homes unannounced, it had them wondering what had become of this meeting. Why call them so suddenly?**

**Inutaisho leaned forward, elbows resting comfortably at the edge, clawed hands clasped tightly together. "If I am reading you correctly, you have no idea why you were summoned here to my lands."**

**Kaio shook his head. "What was so urgent this couldn't wait another day? I was in the middle of business with a very important client." The dragon demon sighed, gray eyes narrowed. "You better hope I do not get scolded upon my return for rudely excusing myself."**

"**Don't worry, Kaio. This meeting is of utmost importance. I'm sure your client will understand your absence."**

"**Why were we called here, Inutaisho? And it better be good." Kito, a wolf demon growled. **

"**The reason for this meeting is because of the Shikon no Tama."**

**Naraku, the half-demon lord, perked up at the mention of the jewel, red eyes widening. "What about it? Is it still safe?"**

**The dog demon shook his head. "It is still under the safe guardianship of the Western Lands best priestess, I assure you all."**

"**Then what's wrong?" Kaio wondered.**

**Inutaisho sighed heavily, his claws rubbing his temples. "There was an attack on the Sunset Shrine where the jewel is being held. Luckily, the priestess had slayers and my sons there to help fend them off. But the real problem we have is, where did the demons come from?"**

**Kito's brown eyes widened. "You don't believe **_**I**_** would do such a thing, do you?"**

"**Kito, we have no idea where they came from. According to the slayers, the demons were coming from all different directions." Standing, he made his way over to a huge map that showed the territory of all four lands. Reaching up, he pointed to different directions. "So, what I am showing you now is, the demons made their way from the north, south and east into the west. But there were plenty heading from the north."**

**Naraku's eyes narrowed. "How could you believe I would do something as stupid as send worthless demons to fetch a jewel that would be easy to retrieve myself?"**

"**You do come off as a cowardice, half breed, Naraku." Kaio guffawed. **

"**In any case, I believe you must check within your armies ranks. Draw out the ones who could be potential suspects of leading the attack on the shrine." Inutaisho walked the few steps near Naraku and slammed his hands down on the table. "A few days ago, my slayers were nearly killed because demons from the north showed up." His head tilted to the side. "Mind explaining that one to met, Naraku?"**

**The other lords glanced over as well, awaiting an answer. **

**The lord of the north pursed his lips together and stood angrily, getting as close to Inutaisho's face as possible. "**_**I did not send those demons anywhere! If they trespassed into the Western Lands without reason, they all deserved to die either way!"**_

**Kito shoved his chair back, ready to defend against an attack from Naraku if necessary. "Onigumo Naraku, you best learn how to control your underlings. If they were that stupid to be killed by slayers because of trespassing, all of your army might need a lot better training than what you provide."**

**The half-demon's blood boiled. "I **_**told**_** you! I didn't send them! For such a foolish act, they deserved to be filleted by those slayers of yours, Taisho Inutaisho!"**

**Kaio nodded. "I have to agree with you there, Naraku. It was served as their punishment." The dragon demon folded his arms across his chest, sitting back in the black swivel chair he currently occupied. **

"**Thank you, Kaio." Naraku smirked. **

"**Unfortunately, I also agree with Kito. Your men need to be trained a lot more. Besides, to allow themselves to be outdone by slayers, who happen to be girls, by the way, there is definitely something wrong amongst your ranks."**

**Inutaisho put up his hand to shush Kito and Kaio before either of them nor Naraku could speak again. "You shall be warned this time around, Naraku. If, in fact, you are responsible for the attack on my lands for the Shikon Jewel, there will be a war waged. And I can assure you, my friend, that there will be no warning after this. Next time will be your death."**

**Those words ending the meeting, he left the three lords to themselves, Naraku seething in hatred for the other lords. **

_**I will get that jewel, you stupid mongrel. Just you wait and see. **_**The northern lord dismissed himself.**

**TBC…**

**A/n2: Okay, do you hate me? I hope not. This chapter is very, very, very short! I'm sorry! Please understand I never thought I would abandon THIS story! I loved writing it! And now I'm going to try to update as much as possible, okay?**

**Zaru**

**North Onigumo Naraku South Mahan Kito**


	7. Chapter 7

An Inu Player's Love

by Zaru-san

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just Caty, the two lords Kito and Kaio and a few others mentioned.

A/n: Oh no! Over a year since I've updated this story! Gasp! That's really horrible! And I haven't even gotten far with this story either, huh? That's sucky! But I hope you enjoy this new chapter that I have for you!

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was finally ready to head out for the night with Sango. He had been waiting for a long time to go out with her and it thrilled him a lot. In the past several days they had began to know each other, he found out how much he really liked spending time with her. She was different than all the other girls he met. Sango didn't care about his status, his wealth or the kind of power he held. She didn't take his advances seriously, brushing them off each time it happened. He guessed it was the kind of girl he could get along with without actually having a sexual relationship with her.

Standing in the living area, he waited for her to arrive downstairs. It was taking her awhile to get ready, wasn't? It was probably true that women took a lot more time to get ready than a guy. Smirking, he took one last glance in the mirror. He was dressed up rather nicely for a casual night out. His silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. His muscular upper body was adorned by a white sleeveless shirt with a red pullover button shirt along with some tan khakis and sneakers. Yeah, he was definitely ready for his night with Sango.

She was finally ready to go. Her mid-back length raven hair was pulled high into a ponytail, the loose tresses gliding down her back. The blue dress she wore tied behind her neck and flowed evenly mid thigh. Wooden heels showed off the pedicure she received from Kagome earlier that day of pink polish. She giggled a little, but felt a little flush as she gave herself a quick onceover before descending the stairs.

He stood there checking his watch. It was half past seven. The movie was set to begin at 8:15. Even though it was only a 5 minute drive to the theater, the girl was still taking too long to get ready. Finally, after grumbling, he heard the clomping of footsteps on the stairs. _About damn time._ He walked near the entrance to the front door and saw her finally come.

She was absolutely beautiful. Dressed so differently from what he was used to. _Damn it to hell. I wish I hadn't of promised myself not to get her into bed tonight._ His lower half was ready to do some loud talking of its own before he thought of something else quickly before an erection made itself appear.

Sango smiled when she finally got to the last step. "Hey."

"H-Hey. You look great." Inuyasha commented to the human.

"Um, thanks. You look great, too, Inuyasha."

"So, you ready to go and see that movie?"

"Definitely."

Inuyasha held out his hand and she took it, both locking fingers and heading to the door.

Caty planned on staying up that night until Sango got home so she could bully her about details of the date. It was the first time her friend had even been on a date with another guy, so it was a special time indeed. Come to think of it, Caty hadn't been on a date in a long time herself. It wasn't easy for a demon slayer to find a decent guy to date actually. The guys she went out with always became too afraid of the strength she possessed when it was her protecting them from either a mugging or demons. It made them lose their pride, which she was really upset about. But why wouldn't she protect? It was in her blood, her nature to do so.

She sighed heavily. _Maybe I'm just meant to be alone for the rest of my life. It's not like my life is elongated anyways. I'll die one day soon because of my occupation. _That was the truth. Why leave a loved one behind to only cause them pain at her death. Man, dating sure was a lot to think about these days. But it only made her laugh. _Or maybe I can date, just not a human. A demon or a half-demon might be better. At least they'd protect_ me_ for once. _Then, Sesshomaru's image came into her mind as she thought about it. Her breath hitched.

"Whoa… why did Sesshomaru suddenly appear in my head?" She whispered to herself.

"You thinking of me, taijiya?" his deep voice came from the entrance of her bedroom. He was leaning against it, shirtless and just wearing a pair light blue pajama bottoms while barefoot. His hair was also damp.

_Did he just come out from the shower?_ "Sesshomaru, your hair is still wet. Go dry it otherwise you might get sick." She countered while grabbing one of the many magazines from her nightstand.

"Demons very rarely get sick." He made his way into her bedroom and sat down next to her at the edge of her bed.

"It doesn't matter. Dry your hair. You'll get water dripping all over my comforter."

"Dry it for me. It's hard to do it myself." He revealed a dry towel he had hidden under his other arm and threw it on her lap. "Please."

Another sigh escaped her. Could she truly say no to him since he asked, well, kind of nicely? No, she couldn't. Besides, it was something she could do to be near him at the same time as well. Lately, the slayer had become accustomed to him wanting to get to know him better as Sango did with Inuyasha.

"Fine. But this is the only time I'll do it for you." Grabbing the towel, she threw the magazine onto the bed next to him and got on her knees. "Your hair is definiltey too long to take care of yourself. Why don't you just cut it?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders as she began drying the bottom of his hair first. "Easier to manage? It's why I cut my own hair. Shoulder-length is a lot easier to manage."

He only nodded as he felt his hair rubbed within the towel. Her being so close to him, he felt the powerful aura of her being too strong. It was her strength that amused him rather and the personality that went along with it. This girl was nothing like those other females over the centuries that had been imbued with the same power as she. Caty was much more delicate in a way. More pure. Most of them had used the power for their own personal gain unlike Caty who was using it to help out the Western Lands from enemies.

"Have you ever thought about the reason why you were chosen?" He asked breaking the silence that was between them.

The auburn-haired girl stopped what she was doing and blinked. What brought on such a question so suddenly? Could it be he was curious as to what she thought? Or was he just trying to begin casual conversation?

Starting back on his hair, she answered, "Actually, I never really thought about it. I was chosen for a reason, but I was never strong enough to find that answer."

"Why not?"

"Well, some things are best not mentioned. Ya know? Like, in my case, if I come out to ask the Society of Light why I was chosen to become like this, they might give me an answer I won't like."

He chuckled. "You're just like a frightened child. You must be very sensitive to these kind of matters."

Huffing, she gripped the towel and whacked him in the arm with it. "You ass!" She hit him again.

"Hey!" He grabbed the towel in mid-strike and pulled it away from the slayer. "That was not necessary."

Her green eyes were filled with anger. "Why do you believe it's fun to hurt me?"

_Fun to hurt her?_ "I don't mean to hurt you." He turned his body, reaching up a clawed hand to cup her face. "Really I do not."

The slayer's eyes turned sad. "Honestly, I have wondered about why these people would choose someone like me to carry this kind of burden. I mean, how did they know I wold be able to handle such a feat? Did they know something I didn't?" She moved a little closer to Sesshomaru. "Does that satisfy you?"

His answer was moving his face closer to hers and locking his lips with her soft ones.

TBC…

A/n: Damn I suck! Such a short chapter yet I haven't updated in an entire year.

Zaru


	8. Chapter 8

An Inu Player's Love

By Zaru-san

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just Caty, the two lords Kito and Kaio and a few others mentioned.

A/n: Wow. It's been a damn long time since I've updated this story. I love you all for waiting so patiently! Please enjoy this next chapter! J But it will be awhile for another update on other stories as well.

Chapter 8

She breathed steadily through her nose, praying to the gods that she wouldn't have to leave the comfort of his warm mouth against hers. His rough tongue tip glided against her own soft bottom lip demanding entrance into her sweet cavern. At first she wanted to resist, but slowly opened to allow him in. His tongue brushed against hers and she gasped, her palms reaching up to rest against his bare chest, gently pushing him away from her. Using his strength, he kept his mouth against hers continuing to explore, sweeping his long tongue over every sweetened part of her mouth. Finally, she needed to breathe and he gave her that. A small string of saliva thinned as they backed away from one another.

Caty cleared her throat and averted her gaze to the comforter of her bed. "Wow." She whispered, touching her slightly swollen lips.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I have to agree with the wow part, my dear." He reached over, gripping her hand in his own, trying to pull her back to him, but she didn't budge. "What is wrong?"

She bit her lower lip, rubbing the back of her neck and glancing around her bedroom. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't have sex with someone I don't really love. Besides, I'm not experienced."

The silver-haired demon pulled away from her. "You are a virgin, this I know."

His clawed hand reached up, brushing several strands of auburn hair from her face. She was absolutely beautiful, at least for a human. There were plenty of demonesses who held a beautiful face, but this human was true beauty inside and out. The purity of her heart could not keep his inner demon in check, wanting to mate with her. In truth, though he didn't want to admit it, Sesshomaru was quite fond of her. She was the one he mostly spoke with in the house ever since their arrival. Each day they got to know a little bit more about each other and he found he liked it. Perhaps taking time with her would be worth the effort in the end.

"Do not worry. I am not wishing to bed you this night. I only want to explore you a little." He leaned over, his lips brushing against her cheek, under her eye. "To see what may lay wait for me in the near future." He whispered, hot breath against her face.

Caty couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed his face with both hands, blue eyes gazing deep into his amber ones. "The future?" She asked wondering what he meant by that.

"Yes. A future I see with you in it." Was his only reply before she collided her lips against his, demanding entrance into his own mouth with her tongue, in which he gladly allowed.

The movie ended pretty late, Sango guessing Inuyasha had no idea how long the movie actually was. It was already past 11 and their reservations were around ten o'clock. Now, they were unable to go to the restaurant which the half-demon wished to take her. Now what were they going to do?

Sango grasped his hand as they walked out of the theater. There was so much they had to talk about from the movie. It was now a personal favorite for the both of them, Inuyasha declaring he would buy the movie once it was out on DVD. She smiled as he recalled a moment in the movie where his favorite actor Ritsuko Namagishi jumped out of the helicopter into the ocean just to save the life of a teenage girl he knew nothing about.

"I'm telling you, that was one great movie. I loved it." Inuyasha took small steps allowing the high-heeled Sango to keep up with his pace.

She nodded. "Yeah, it was a good one. I'll be sure to leave an open space on the movie shelf for it."

"And then we can watch it again and again like a marathon only it's the same movie over and over."

Sango giggled. "Yeah." She took a breath and checked out her surroundings. It was a nice night outside. For a moment, she regaled in the silence of the evening and just remembered what Inuyasha said to her about watching the movie again when it came out to buy. Her chocolate eyes looked next to her.

He felt her watching him and turned to face her. "Is something wrong, Sango?"

"N-no. Not really. I'm just, well…" She tucked a loose strand of raven hair behind her ear.

"Well what?" He stopped walking and set a hand on her arm.

"When the movie comes out, we'll watch it again, huh?"

Inuyasha snorted and shrugged. "Of course, silly."

"A movie that takes almost a year to come out. You plan on still being around then?"

The half-demon's ears twitched on the top of his head. What a question she was asking. Of course he'd be around. In fact, he planned on it.

"Yeah, I plan on being around for quite awhile, Sango. Do you?" He rubbed up and down her arm, amber eyes looking at her questioningly.

The slayer thought back to the last few weeks the two brothers had been in their home. All was pretty much peaceful, a few flirting phrases and groping, but other than that nothing to harm either one of the girls who lived in the house. Was there a chance all of them could remain friends after this business with the Shikon Jewel was done? To be able to keep in touch with Inuyasha and do many things with him would make her beyond happy.

Her heart raced a little when she thought of the future. She wanted him nearby. Wanted him in her life no matter what rumors laid in her path to stay with him.

"Yeah." She said quietly. "I plan on being around for a long time."

He smirked, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against hers, silver bangs twining with her black tresses.

"Good."

She blushed and with him being so close, she knew he could see it plain as day on her face. He laughed a little, his eyes drooping slightly, then opening to stare into hers.

"Inuyasha?" Her body began to feel warm with him so close to her.

"Yes, Sango?"

Her pink tongue poked out licking her lips before tilting her head upward, guiding her lips to lay against his own in chaste, but quick kiss. The slayer took a step back to breath in much needed air. It felt like a heavy heat radiating between them and breathing was impossible.

"What was that for?" He asked, in shock at what she had done.

"For being you." Embarrassment spread over her and she turned away to hide an even deeper shade of red adorning her white cheeks.

The youngest Taisho stepped up behind her, wrapping strong arms around her shoulders. "You're very special, Sango. I'm glad that I know you." He leaned down pressing a light kiss to her exposed red cheek before pulling away. His hands rested on her bare shoulders and caressed the skin there. It was a cool night, but her body felt like fire. "Come, let's go into the car and we can find some place really nice to have dinner."

"'Kay." She nodded and faced him, smiling.

His arm wrapped around her shoulder as they headed toward the car not realizing a predicament he was about to get into.

Kagome couldn't sleep. Even though it had been somewhat of a long day, she still couldn't find the time to actually rest. Her thoughts had been keeping her up as of late and she began to wonder if she had insomnia. For the last week or so, the girl had been having nightmares, all of them having to do with the jewel she was protecting. Her worries only added to multiple possibilities about the demon attacks happening lately in the lands. Though she didn't have to worry much with Caty and Sango around, not to mention Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, it still didn't satisfy her. The priestess needed answers otherwise there was a chance she might never find peace in sleep again. Grabbing the edge of her comforter, she tore it off her body and stood up. Maybe a walk would help her clear thoughts.

She closed her door as silent as possible not knowing if the other occupants of the household were asleep yet. Kagome tiptoed down the hallway, only to see Caty's bedroom door wide open, light still on. Perhaps she might speak to the demon slayer about her problems. That would also help. She peeked around the corner ready to say hello when she saw what could only be a sweet moment.

Inside on Caty's bed lay herself and Sesshomaru. She was laying on the pillow, eyes shut while a sleepy dog demon had his head resting on the girl's stomach. An arm was wrapped around her waist while the other had the fingers entwined with the slayer's. Two sets of limbs lay together, a set bare while the other was clothed. Apparently Sesshomaru and the girl fell asleep with one another.

Kagome grinned, head shaking. Somehow she knew this might happen, just didn't know when it would occur. Softly treading into the bedroom, she reached to turn the nightstand light out and walked back out without disturbing the sleeping pair. As she was ready to close the door, a hand grabbed her shoulder turning her around. A scream that was ready to come out, thankfully didn't. There standing before her with a smile on his face was Inutaisho.

"Geezus! You scared the shit out of me!" She whispered harshly not wanting to wake her friends.

Inutaisho lowered his head. "My apologies, Kagome. I came back to let you know of the outcome of the meeting."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just send Seiyu like you usually do, my lord?" She tried to casually reach back to shut Caty's bedroom door. If he saw his son sleeping in the same bed as one of the slayers, he might get very angry. An angered lord was the last thing she wanted on her hand. Not to mention the roof over her home was still needed.

The great dog demon sighed. "I figured this was something I had to let you know myself. It is rather important." He noticed Kagome reaching for the door handle. "Is something the matter, Kagome?"

"Huh?" She played dumb. "What do you mean?" _Please don't look in there._

He raised his own eyebrow before stepping forward and pushing the door open, creaking gently. There he saw one of his slayers sleeping with somebody else in the same bed. _She must have a lover of some sort._ "Hmm." He was ready to shut the door himself when he saw the familiar long silver hair and breath hitched in his throat. _Is that my son?_ The dog demon was ready to head into the room, but Kagome stopped him.

"My lord Inutaisho, please don't disturb them."

He growled and turned to face the priestess. "Do you have any idea what is going on with my son and that slayer?" She shook her head no. "My sons are forbidden to lay in bed with another until they mate. Did Seiyu not tell you this?"

Kagome once more said no. "Lord Inutaisho, please, let us go downstairs where we can talk."

As much as he wanted to grab his son off the bed and throw him out of the room, he complied with the wishes of the homeowner. He would leave it be. For now.

Kagome led the demon downstairs into the kitchen where she motioned for him to take a seat at the island across from her. He nodded, but his eyes kept wandering toward the ceiling.

"Lord Inutaisho-"

"Kagome, no formalities while we are alone, please. Just call me Inutaisho." He stated without looking at her.

"As you wish, Inutaisho." She waited for him to speak with once more, but his attention had been diverted since they left upstairs. "Inutaisho, please stop and look at me."

Inutaisho did as asked, now ready to give her his full, undivided attention. "Kagome, what is the relationship between Sesshomaru and my slayer?"

She smiled while grabbing a slice of jerky out of the glass jar on the island. "The relationship between them is simple." She took a small bite. "They like each other."

The lord shook his head laughing. "Sesshomaru doesn't like humans unless he can screw them."

"It seems he has developed some kind of fondness for Caty. After all, they have been stuck under the same roof for the past three weeks almost a month."

"Sesshomaru's personality does not allow him to grow fondness for anything in such a quick time. Especially a human who is also one of my slayers."

She agreed somewhat and nodded. "Well, sure, but it doesn't mean change is inevitable. Besides, he and Inuyasha have been on their best behavior since they've arrived here. I don't think you are giving them the benefit of the doubt."

"You don't understand. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are my sons. Born hundreds of years ago, yet they are unmated. Females of all sorts have found their way into their beds and not one caught either of their interest to continue a relationship with." His claws folded together on the counter. "These days I should have grandchildren. Yet that wish is unfulfilled by my player pups."

Kagome laughed. "Player pups? That's cute for some reason." The girl smiled and reached a hand across the table to rest on his. "I understand what you mean about them. But I honestly believe Sesshomaru and Caty are developing some kind of relationship that could possibly end up with them mating."

"Truly you do?" He was surprised she was believing something such as that. What a strange priestess.

"Yeah. Caty, Sango and Hitari are all my best friends. We have been together since junior high. So I know them pretty well. And what I know is that Sesshomaru makes Caty happy. Though it is going at a pretty slow pace for feelings to come from somewhere, what is developing is a great chance of happiness for both of them. So, please, give him some credit. It seems he is trying to do as you asked of him."

The Western Lands leader paused in a reply thinking upon what the priestess was trying to explain to him. Sure Sesshomaru might have changed a little, but he knew his children better than anyone. It was easy to turn a player into a faithful partner.

"Kagome, I will take what you have said into consideration, but please warn Caty that matters of the heart are precious. I do not wish for her to be heartbroken when Sesshomaru is gone and might never come back by her side."

"Certainly, your excellence. Besides, they haven't done anything like that. She's still a virgin." She grabbed the jar of beef jerky and opened it. "Want some?"

He sighed, then smiled. "Thank you." He reached it to grab a piece. "Now, about the meeting."

"Tell you what. I'm kind of bored just sitting here in the house. Why don't we go for a walk?"

Inutaisho nodded. "Certainly."

Sango and Inuyasha were heading to the car when the half-demon heard a voice shouting his name behind him. He stopped, sniffing the air sensing a familiar demonic aura nearby. Amber eyes widened like saucers, chills running up his spine. It couldn't be her, could it? But the demon did not want to take any chances. Quickly, he rushed to get Sango in the car before _she_ appeared.

"Come on, Sango. We have to get moving." He pushed her to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door, pushing her head down as she went to sit down.

"Inuyasha, what's going on? Why are you rushing me?" The slayer slapped his hand aside and stood back up. "What's wrong?"

"Please, Sango, you _have_ to get in the car before she sees you." He begged, trying to push her in again.

Snorting, she stepped away from the vehicle, hands folded across her chest. "Inuyasha, who is she? Why do you seem afraid of her?"

The silver-haired male's claws ran through his hair continuously. "She was a mistake I made a few months ago."

"Mistake?" Now she just had to know the story to this one.

"Yeah. I met her walking home from the store one day. We met in the park and hit it off. I took her out on a few dates and coaxed her into sleeping with me cause I liked her."

"You actually liked a girl?" Sango was shocked. Inuyasha actually admitted to liking someone before despite his player status?

"Yes. I did like her. She had a nice personality and was very sweet. Not to mention a very beautiful demoness. And after I slept with her that _one_ time, she wouldn't leave me alone."

"What do you mean?"

"An increase in calls and texts from morning to night. I had to change my cell and house numbers because of it! Even Sesshomaru had to change his because she found it out! Stalking me around my house and wherever else I went. She's a damn stalker! I never realized her personality could be so twisted and obsessed!" He growled. "She even takes secret pictures of me. I know she does cause I caught her quite a few times doing it."

Sango shook her head. "Okay, okay." She held up a hand for him to stop. She had heard enough. "Listen, why don't you just tell her straight out that you aren't interested in her. Maybe she'll leave you be."

"Maybe? Please, Sango! She doesn't know the meaning of leaving people alone! I mean, don't you think I've already confronted her more than enough times about it?" He raised his voice a little louder than he wanted.

"No need to shout, Inuyasha." Smiling, she set her hands upon his shoulder and gave him a quick kiss to calm him down. "Don't worry. Just do it this one last time. If she doesn't listen, then I'll deal with her. After all, I am a demon slayer."

"Sango, she's strong. Trust me, I've experienced what she can do. So have a few girls I've been with in the last couple of months."

"All right. We can just leave if she gives you that much trouble."

He sighed in relief. "Thank you!" Inuyasha pulled open the passenger door once more, but stopped when he felt his nightmare behind him. "Fuck!" He whispered. Turning, his grinding teeth settled and he put on the best fake smile he could. "Hello, Razi."

"Hey, Inuyasha." Razi grinned at him.

Sango blinked. She definitely was beautiful, she gave her that much. Her long pink hair was freely flowing down to her waist. Iris colored eyes showed through long, sexy lashes with pink, jagged stripes adorning her face. The red mini dress with black boots made her look all the sexier, though Sango couldn't think of any other word to describe her appearance except for skank.

"Uh, hello." Sango tried being nice and held out her hand. "My name is Sango. I'm a friend of Inuyasha's."

The demoness blinked, smiling fading. Inuyasha was out with another girl? Again? How could that two-timer do that to her? She was his girlfriend! Nobody messed around on her and got away with it!

"Just a friend?" Razi asked with a slight growl.

Sango blushed. "Well, yeah. What else did you think I was?"

Her arms folded across her protruding chest, not willing to answer her. Instead, her gaze turned to her so-called boyfriend. "You're cheating on me again, Yashie?"

_Yashie? What the fuck?_ "Razi, listen, I ain't cheating on you with Sango." Eyes brightened. "I ain't cheating on you because _we_," he pointed between him and her, "aren't going out with one another. I've told you this more than once!"

"Inuyasha, we slept together! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

He scratched the back of his head. Damn he wanted to get away from this woman as fast as possible. He was afraid that something might happen to Sango if they overstayed in that spot.

"Razi, we are _not_ together! Sure we slept together, but that was only once! Please try and understand!"

Her breath came short and quick, rage building up inside her. "How dare you! I gave you the one real thing that was actually mine because I thought you loved me!"

Okay. Sango was getting tired of it. She told Inuyasha to reason with her, but how that was unlikely. And the demoness getting angry in the middle of the sidewalk was _not_ a good sign.

"Girl, you need to calm down." Sango finally said. "Inuyasha is not yours. Sure he liked you when you were first together, but you became too obsessed. Not a trait any man likes in a woman."

Purple eyes darkened, her aura crackling with yellow bolts around her. "Stay out of this, human, or you'll be dead before you take a step!"

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes, stepping in front of Sango. How dare this woman think she could talk to Sango that way! She was only trying to reason with her. Even though this was none of the slayer's business, somehow she had pulled herself in. But to threaten the girl he was with wasn't helping any. The demon within him wished nothing more than to kill for his woman. And if it came down to it, he would die trying.

"Mess with my girl, you mess with me!" His demon growled, claws flexing at the ready.

Sango's brown eyes widened. "Inuyasha!" She gasped. Oh no! This wasn't good! If he got himself into a fight right now with her, there was no chance of saying if either of them would survive. The strong demonic aura surrounding the two of them collided with each other making her rather dizzy. She had to call for help. Stepping back toward the car, she reached inside and pulled out her cell phone calling the only one who could.

Golden eyes opened slowly to darkness surrounding him. Sesshomaru wondered when Caty had the chance to turn off light next to the bed without waking him up. He slowly stretched out his arm that was recently laying across the slayer's waist and glanced up, eyes adjusting to the dark. He could see she was still sleeping by her even breathing, and saw their fingers were still twined together. He smiled a little, pushing himself up slightly to move onto the pillow next to the girl. Slowly he reached over caressing her cheek.

_Such a beauty this human possesses. _His clawed fingertips gently stroked the skin of her cheek, down her neck and slowly between the valley of her clothed breast. The demon could not wait until this human would officially give herself to him. And when she did, he felt there might not be another who would be able to warm his bed. Slowly, he leaned in, kissing her cheek. At that second, he felt movement from her, only to see she turned onto her side facing him. His own body adjusted to face her and wrapped around her waist once more, rubbing circles on her lower back.

Suddenly, the silence of the bedroom was broken through by the sound of his cell phone ringing in his pocket. Groaning, he reached inside and pulled it out checking the screen to see who the caller was. _Sango? Why is she calling me?_ Sitting up, he answered it only to have his sleeping partner wake up at the sound of the ring tone.

"Mm? Sesshomaru?"

He smiled and brought a finger to his lips for her to hush a moment. "Yeah?" He spoke into the receiver. His eyes squinted as he heard the girl explaining what was wrong. "Yeah. Okay. I'll get there as soon as I can. Don't worry. I can handle Razi." He pressed end on the screen and looked down at Caty who was smiling herself. "Have a nice sleep?"

The slayer nodded and sat up in bed, leaning over to give him a kiss. His hand touched her hip, the kiss slow.

"How about you?"

"To be honest, I've slept a little better than I usually do alone." A chuckle escaped him as he removed himself from the bed, leaving the area empty.

"Is something the matter?" Caty wondered.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Yeah. Sango just called me. Seems Razi's up to her antics again."

"Razi?"

"Inuyasha's personal stalker." He stretched himself out before replacing the phone in his pocket. "I need to get down to the movie theater otherwise Sango might get hurt."

"I'm coming with." Caty pushed out of the bed, rushing to grab her shoes and a hoodie.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a second. I need to get dressed." He leaned over and gave her another quick kiss before disappearing from her bedroom.

Inuyasha was still arguing with Razi, auras still crackling with rage. The hostile demoness was in an attack position, yet unable to find herself able to lunge at Inuyasha. After all, he was hers. She wouldn't attack someone who was hers.

"Inuyasha, let me kill the nasty little human then we can be together." Razi wickedly smiled.

"Lady, you are waaaaay over your head if you think I'll allow you to come anywhere near Sango."

She flexed her claws. "Fine then. I'll just have to remove you from the equation until I am done with her." _Oh well. If it's to get to her, I'll take him out of it._

Sango cringed when Razi grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt and pulled him away from them, throwing him into the side of the movie theater. Witnesses stepped away from the rubble and pile of Inuyasha who was already getting up again.

"Razi, don't take one step near her, you stupid bitch!" His amber eyes shockingly seeped in redness and attacked her again.

The demons fought against each other in the middle of the sidewalk. Sango screeched a little before moving out of the way. They were pushing each other back and forth into buildings and parked vehicles, both at equal strength. She prayed that Sesshomaru get there immediately. This was turning into one dangerous situation.

TBC…

A/n: Wow! That was wonderful! Sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger. But I do hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Thank you!

Zaru


End file.
